Modra III: The Joining of Forces
by Donny W
Summary: In year 2006, the Xilian Aliens are revealed to be behind the entire plot to conquer the Earth. At the return of Mothra Virgo, Modra, Godzilla, and many other kaiju join forces to defeat the powerful Xilians. Sadly, saving the world brought great loss.
1. Prologue

_A.D. 2006_

In the following year, after the great battle in Tokyo against Cyrstle Ghidorah's evil rampage, the world was at peace. Well, at least it seemed that way in the eyes of the Human Race, however, they were very wrong. During the past three years, an evil has been steadily growing. Everyone, including the Elias of Mothra were unaware of this untold malice that crept into the lives of a select group of people.

Luckily, in the year 2006, suspicions began to grow. All sight was locked onto Batan Island, the homeland of the deity Modra. Now the Elias could see something that was very bizarre, Batan Island seemed to have changed greatly. The people did not make any contact with the outside world at all, whatsoever. The island's entire population was somber and silent, giving the impression that something was stirring there, and the Elias had to find out what was going on.

Later on, when the Elias went to seek council with Modra, they were immediately banished from the island by Torbysnief, the wizard-like Chief of the Batanian Indian tribe. Luckily, the tiny fairies were not harmed by anyone, instead, Torbysnief had asked them to leave the island and to never return. Since the Elias did not want to create a growing controversy, they decided to leave at Torbysnief's request.

Things were now set in motion. The Elias knew that something was terribly wrong, so they reluctantly returned to their home, Infant Island, to summarize and meditate about what was coming to pass…..


	2. Arrogance of the Young

The young Psychic, Miki Saegusa walked down the empty halls of the E.S.P. Institute. Her purple high healed shoes clinked as they hit the cement floor. She was still trying to recover from the chain of events that took place the year before. Now days, the young woman taught clairvoyant children, and teenagers how to use their powers wisely, pretty much how to master the fundamentals. She started them out on their educational journey, while her close friend Donny Winter taught the older students how to control their powers. It was a very challenging task for both of them. Luckily, they worked together, but taught their own classes though.

As Miki continued down the hallway, she came to her classroom and entered it uneasily, only to find irritating children and teenagers misbehaving as usual. She became used to this, since the students did it every time she left the room.

_Ignorant little twits, do they ever behave? _Miki thought.

"Okay class, calm down!" she sternly demanded as she slammed her teaching text book onto the podium.

As usual, the class eventually quieted down, allowing Miki to speak.

"Okay now, remember, you have an essay to write about the fundamentals of telekinetic interaction with objects, you are dismissed." she concluded as she folded some papers on her desk.

As the class left, one girl came up to Miki and addressed her kindly.

"Good afternoon Miss Saegusa."

"Hello Shiori, what can I do for you?" replied Miki as she glanced at the cute young teenaged girl.

"Can you teach me how to control my powers?" asked the girl. Miki smiled a bit, trying not to show any irritation towards the girl's reacurring question, since she asked it only everyday of the week.

"I'm sorry, but that is not in my curriculum Shiori, it is Mr. Winter's job to teach that."

"Oh come on, I don't want to wait two more years to enter his class!" the young woman retorted.

Miki's face grew livid as Shiori continued to whine and complain about how she never gets her way. Miki literally felt like stabbing herself in the head every time she had to listen to Shiori's bickering.

"Look, you are the most advanced student in this class, nevertheless, you still have a lot to learn, and your arrogance will not get you anywhere," Miki roared. "your dismissed."

Shiori stuck her nose in the air and walked out of the room tensely.

"Wow, that girl needs a damn attitude adjustment." Miki cursed under her breath as she grabbed her stuff, shut the lights off, and locked the room. After she locked up the place, she immediately left the Institute…..

Commander Takaki Aso sat at his desk, looking over some reconstruction papers of the devastated sections of the city, which were being rebuilt at a decent, steady pace. After reading through the specs, Aso came across a report from an observatory station on Batan Island that observed all of the most recent chain of events there. Aso put back on his reading glasses and scanned the fine print, which read:

"_Most of the normal tourism that_

_profited the city section of the island_

_has diminished. They're rumors of a_

_growing threat to the island's inhabitants,_

_also the creature Modra has not been_

_seen for months, we require immediate aid!"_

After reading the report, Aso removed his glasses slowly, sat them on the table and stared at the far wall, deep in thought.

"What could possibly be going on there?" he contemplated out loud. Since G-Force was all ready involved with Batan Island, Aso had to send somebody to investigate immediately. Luckily, Donny Winter was currently available, and Aso knew that he was the ideal person for the job. He and Miki had been training with the Elias, and have improved their psychic abilities greatly.

Finally, Commander Aso came to his decisian and picked up the phone receiver on his desk.

"Donny Winter, please come into my office." Aso demanded grudgingly.

A few minutes later, Donny entered the room and was invited by Aso to sit down.

"May I help you Commander?" Donny asked politely. Aso sat a moment before answering his question.

"I need you to go to Batan Island, something there is happening, and since you have new abilities, you are the ideal person."

Donny took his words into consideration, and paused. He was just recently informed by the Elias that something evil was stirring on the island.

"Yes Commander, I shall go." Donny smiled and got up.

"Be careful…" Aso responded as Donny exited the room somberly.

The aged Commander sat back in his chair and stared out of the window next to his desk. Something was stirring, and _he_ even knew that it was dangerous……


	3. Meeting on Infant Island

Infant Island stood motionless on the quiet waters of the South Pacific. There, the Elias were trying to piece together everything that was happening as of late, attempting to find some answers to their questions. The trio of fairies sat upon Mothra's stone throne, and gazed up through the large perforation in the ceiling that revealed the star and moonlight marking the night sky.

"From what I have heard, Commander Aso has sent Donny to Batan Island." Belvera announced as she placed her hands behind her head and leaned up against a large rock.

"Torbysnief will just send him away as well." Lora responded. The fairy of love grew weary of all the things that were happening. First Godzilla, then Cyrstle Ghidorah, now some other mysterious malice threatened the world.

"Do not worry, Donny knows what he is doing. Torbysnief distrusts us, he may show more confidence in a fellow human." Moll interjected while getting up off from the ground.

As the Elias continued to bask in the moonlight, a huge shadow passed in between them and the beautiful lunar rays. Uneasily, the trio of fairies got up and concentrated their attention. Suddenly, two tiny voices rang out, and startled the Elias.

"Greetings!"

"Over there, look!" Lora yelled as she pointed up at the large rock that was several feet from them. To the triad's surprise, two twin females stood on the stone, and were holding each other's hands. They wore skimpy peachy-pink clothing, and were fairy-like as well.

"Who are you?" Moll asked, gasping with surprise. The two women glanced at each other, then turned to look back down upon the Elias.

"We are the Shobijin, priestesses of the mighty Mothra." they both said in unison.

"Whoa, whoa wait, we are the Elias, and we are the fairies of Mothra!" griped Belvera. Moll then signaled Belvera to calm down.

"Where are you two from?" inquired Moll as she smiled at the fellow fairies.

"We came from a different dimension in time, or an opposite universe to this one."

"And how did you get here?" asked Lora a she got up off from the stone floor.

"We came through the vortex."

"Vortex?" the Elias questioned.

"Yes, the time aperture that leads to this dimension, in fact, it leads to many, many dimensions." the Shobijin explained fluently.

Moll, Lora, and Belvera stood in shock and were nearly speechless. They couldn't help but to wonder why these two tiny fairies were here.

"The aperture Zembare came through a few years ago." Moll shuttered as she remembered the terrible menace that once threatened their world.

"We have come to warn you, that the Earth in this dimension is in grave danger." the two twin fairies announced.

"We have sensed a growing threat, however we do not know what it is." interjected Lora.

"We are warning you now, because the same thing occurred in our time," explained the Shobijin, "if it wasn't for Godzilla, Mothra, and a few brave humans, our world would have been conquered by the Xilian race." The Elias glanced at each other in surprise. They had no idea that something as dangerous as this was occurring.

"Are you two saying that the Xil-r-ians or whatever they are called are here!?" Belvera shouted.

"Yes…."

"But why, why are they here?" asked Moll, pacing back and forth as she contemplated about the situation.

"They were defeated by our monsters and people," the Shobijin explained, "they discovered the temporal aperture in our time and entered it, which allowed them to enter your dimension. Now by the looks of things, they believe that your world can be conquered a lot easier than ours."

"Well, they're in for a rude awakening!" Belvera yelled as she held her fist in front of her.

"They must not be underestimated," retorted the Shobijin, "they have already released Cyrstle Ghidorah upon you, twice, he was always the Xilian's weapon. Now that the has been defeated, the Xilian Aliens are going to return, and they will be considerably more power this time." A nervous chill rose up the Elias' spines and lumps formed in their throats as they listened.

"We offer our Mothra's aid, for once the Xilian's return, they will be very difficult to repel, and your world needs assistance."

"Thank you, we admire and accept your offer of assistance." Moll graciously thanked.

"We must depart, just one last piece of information, the Xilian forces entered this world the same way that we did……good luck." the Shobijin muttered, and then disappeared completely in an instant. Seconds later, the Shobijin's Mothra flew over the cavern, her massive body shrouded the moon's light, and then she flew off at high speeds, leaving the Elias nervous, and wondering about what they were going to do next.

The stress level of the people at G-Force began to rise when they discovered that some monster was attacking Seoul, South Korea. They were relieved that it wasn't in Japan, however, South Korea was very close to their nation, which left some room for concern.

"What monster is it?" Commander Aso frantically asked as he ran up to Akira Yuki, who was monitoring the attack.

"It looks like Baragon, a creature that supposedly roams under the earth, but why is he here now?" Yuki mumbled.

"He maybe small, but he can really whomp a city." Professor Chinatsu Gondo interjected as she then walked up to Yuki's post.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a large creature swooped into the city on the television screen, a monster that was considerably larger than Baragon. Finally, the congregation caught a glimpse of the kaiju's attributes, it was a Mothra, but it wasn't the one known to the world--which was Mothra Virgo. It was completely different.

"What the hell!?" blared Aso.

"Where'd that Mothra come from?" Gondo asked surprisingly.

"I have no idea, but she showed up on time."

Everyone's eyes were centered up on the capitol of South Korea, for a battle was about to take place…..


	4. Eye of the Enemy

The small red mutated kaiju, Baragon, stared up at the beautiful Mothra that streaked through the sunlit skies of Seoul. The massive insect screeched down at her enemy, and was responded to, by Baragon's mighty roar. In an instant, the red-skinned creature burrowed underground. Mothra gazed around, waiting for him to emerge. Finally, Baragon did, but it was so fast that Mothra did not have any time to react or move out of the way. Baragon leaped into the air, and pounced onto the insect's head. Luckily, Baragon's light weight wasn't enough to force Mothra onto the ground, instead, he remained attached to her while she was flying.

After a few minutes of struggling, Mothra screeched in annoyance as she swung her body back and forth, trying to force Baragon off from her head. After she tried that, Mothra knew that she had no other choice but to be even more violent. She swooped down--with Baragon still attached, and flew the dinosaur right into a skyscraper, which was enough to force him off from her head. Baragon roared in pain as he tumbled through the falling debris cascading down from the towering edifice. Mothra shook her head, trying to relieve the pain while she circled around her buried enemy. Before the insect knew it, Baragon had exploded out of the debris. Fortunately, Mothra had dodged Baragon's body, and she swooped back down to attack her foe. She flew low over the animal's body, and grasped onto his dorsal with her three pairs of insectile legs. Mothra immediately hoisted dinosaur up into the air with one flap of her great wings, Baragon was struggling violently in the deity's grasp and snarled out in anger attempting to strike fear into his nemesis. When Mothra reached the correct altitude, she released the monster, in result, the roaring behemoth fell into the top of a large building, and pierced right through the edifice all the way down to the ground. Mothra glided high above the city and screeched triumphantly as she watched the building crumble under the kaiju's weight…..

Again, Commander Takaki Aso sat in his cluttered, dimly lit office. However, he was not alone this time, the Elias were present, also Professor Chinatsu Gondo and Doctor Frances Okayama were there, sitting across the desk from Aso, and listening to the Elias who were speaking.

"Do you know where that Mothra came from?" the middle-aged man questioned suspiciously as he gazed keenly at the three women.

"That Mothra comes from an alternate universe, it came through the same temporal distortion that Zembare came through three years ago." explained Moll as she patted Fairy Mothra on the head gently, listening to the adorable insect's gentle purr.

"Is she on our side, or is she here to destroy us?" Okayama mumbled with nervousness and suspicion filling her voice.

"Well, look at the television, she's battling a monster that was attacking the city!" snapped Belvera.

Abruptly, a young lieutenant ran through the door and presented an urgent announcement to the Commander. "There was a report from America that another kaiju has began to attack New York."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Moll and Lora clenched their tiny hands when the news was presented, of course, they could already sense the faint disturbance of the second attack creature.

"There is something peculiar going on." Gondo chimed.

"Perhaps when Donny gets to Batan Island, he can summon the powers of Modra." interjected Okayama as she proceeded to leave the room after Aso's dismissal.

The Elias knew though that something terrible was stirring there, and that Donny would be facing great danger.

The humid night went on, and a thick haze of fog loomed in the stagnant air as the Psychic Donny waded through the thick Batan Island rainforest. Donny had all ready noted the unusualness of the area the warmth in the air seemed to send chills down his spine, it was an unusual warmth that he was not used to. Nothing moved, not a leaf, animal, or blade of grass. The wind was also absolutely still, which allowed a thick fog to set in ominously. The Psychic missed his friend Miki Saegusa, who usually would go with him on every adventure. However, this time it was not the case, he was absolutely alone. Ever since he was a student at the E.S.P Institute he went virtually everywhere with Miki.

About an hour later as Donny made his way closer to the Batanian Indian Tribe, he was startled when something suddenly began to rustle in the dense foliage ahead of him. He then heard a low somber voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who's there?" inquired Donny under his breath.

"It is I, Torbysnief. You must not come here!" he commanded as the archaic Chief stepped out of the foliage.

"May have a decent reason as to why?"

"I can not tell you!" the Chief retorted.

"Why?" Donny instantly responded.

"It is not your concern!"

"Damn it, there is something bad going on here, and I want to know what it is!" hollered Donny. The Psychic then got into the Chief's face. The old man raised his mystic staff and out of anger, he hit the young Psychic with it. Fortunately, Donny was not injured extensively by the blow.

"Torbysnief, I am not here to fight you, I am here to help you." said Donny, while rubbing the painful bruise on his arm from Torbysnief's staff. The Chief paused a moment, and listened to the Psychic.

"I can help you." persuaded Donny. Luckily, this act of generosity on Donny's part managed to bring Torbysnief into the light part of the way.

"You better hope nobody hears of what I'm about to tell you, especially Arc'lus." Torbysnief warned.

"Who's Arc'lus?"

"….Arc'lus is the leader of the force that has commandeered this island." he replied, clenching his staff tighter from the mere though. Donny thought for a moment about what Torbysnief had revealed. The Psychic knew that the Chief was telling the truth, since his clairvoyant abilities allowed him to detect that.

"Arc'lus?" Donny thought, "that is not any name I have ever heard of, what does he call his mysterious people?"

"They refer to themselves as the Xilians." shuddered Torbysnief.

"What are the state of things, such as your people and this island?"

"The Xilians have completely taken over the island, and dozens of my people have been viciously executed at the command of Arc'lus." the Chief explained nervously.

"Why are they being killed?"

"Arc'lus grows angry with the ones who don't obey or respect him, so he just kills them." explained Torbysnief.

Donny cringed and closed his eyes sympathetically for the people's lives that were meaninglessly stolen from them. Something had to be done, this slaughter and occupation could not be permitted any longer. Suddenly, Donny came up with an interesting idea.

"What about Modra, where is she?" he asked.

"She can not defend us either, the Xilians have been here for a couple years now and after her last battle against Cyrstle Ghidorah, they locked her away in the mountains." the old man explained.

"Have you encountered the Elias?"

"Yes," Torbysnief mumbled under his breath, "I…I sent them away."

"Why, they could have helped you!?" Donny sternly retorted, "anyway, no matter, we have to release Modra, I have received a report from Commander Aso that two monsters have appeared, one is Baragon and the other is completely new."

"Yes I know, those monsters belong to the Xilians as did Cyrstle Ghidorah. The second, mysterious monster is called Seromar, a genetically engineered monster from the DNA of a monster they used to control, named Monster X." said Torbysnief.

"I've never heard of….a Monster X." Donny vaguely stated.

"I know most of the Xilians' monsters, since Arc'lus tells, or has to tell me about their plans," began the Chief, "we were once considered allies, but Arc'lus deceived me and betrayed my people. Now we are slaves of the Xilian aliens."

"Father! Arc'lus is summoning you!" a voice cried out.

"Okay Ta'Kra!" Torbysnief replied to his son's voice that called.

Torbysnief turned to Donny once again and addressed him. "You must go up into the mountains, all the way to Mount Modra. There you shall find Modra, it is her home, and she is locked with in a large cave at the summit of the volcanically dormant mountain. At least that is what Arc'lus told me, I could be wrong, he has been lying to me a lot lately. He found Modra to be a threat, so he gave her some sort of sedative and moved her up onto the mountain. Quickly, release her before things worsen, I shall try to prevent the Xilians from catching you, good luck."

Torbysnief then turned around and left, leaving Donny to contemplate about the job that he had to accomplish alone.

The next morning, Miki Saegusa proceeded with her teaching agenda I her class at the E.S.P. Institute as usual. It was a weary day, and things just seemed to go by as slow as they ever had.

"Miss Saegusa!"

Miki snapped out of her dazed state, and concentrated her gaze upon the teenager that called out her name.

"Yes?"

"May I talk to you in your office?" the young Shiori Ogawa asked sweetly. Miki nodded somberly and gestured for the girl to follow her into the office.

"What can I do for you Shiori?" the teacher asked.

"Um…, I just wanted to apologize to you, I was rude and disrespectful the other day--I'm sorry." she muttered while lowering her head. The young woman's kindness brought glistening tears to Miki's eyes. Before, she could sense the kindness in the girls heart, but to hear it out of her mouth surprised Miki.

"Thank…thank you." whimpered Miki as she threw her arms around the girl and hugged her.

"I just wanted to be raised into the next class because my boy friend, Akira Kobayashi, is in it."

"Don't worry, perhaps once in a while I'll let Akira come into this class, for study hour." Miki positively presented.

"Thank you Miss Saegusa!" exclaimed Shiori. She then exited the room quietly, with Miki following closely behind her.

Still even into the morning, Mothra and Baragon battled. Both kaiju struggled against each other viciously and released their cries of pain and anger. Mothra did not seem to be injured severally, the only thing she had was a bit wound on her neck, but the pain from it didn't seem to bother her very much. Baragon was injured more than Mothra was, he had huge claw marks across his flesh from the insect's talons.

Again the battle persisted. Mothra flew higher into the air and began to fan her wings powerfully, which released potent blasts of hurricane force winds. The intense winds swept Baragon's light body off from the ground and tossed him backwards into immense hills of wreckage. Baragon quickly regained his posture and leapt up at the insect. Both monsters crashed in mid-air, tossing both of them back into the city. Unfortunately for Mothra, Baragon had revived himself from the impact before she did, and in that time, he reared his head back and released a fiery beam from his mouth. The blast slammed into Mothra's face, causing sparks and smoke to dance from her body. In agony, the insect screeched loudly as her beautiful fur singed and smoked greatly, however, that did not stop her. Mothra rose into the air once again, and directly above Baragon, she began to release a gold shimmering cloud of scales from her wings. Baragon dismissed this threat and released his heat ray once again. At first nothing happened, but when the heat touched the scales, explosions erupted and grew intensity, enveloping the small kaiju, and completely incinerating him. After the clouds of smoke and dust cleared, nothing of Baragon remained, and Mothra had already taken to the air, leaving for her next encounter.

Torbysnief somber yet respectfully entered a dark lit teepee, which housed the infamous Xilian leader--Arc'lus.

"How may I be of service sir?" bowed Torbysnief.

Arc'lus paused for a moment, and then stepped into the light, revealing his face. His human disguise was tall and sleek.

"I have received intelligence that there is another human here without permission. Tell me Torbysnief, do you know anything about this?" Arc'lus muttered with a mild anger.

"No, I don't know anything related to the subject."

"You are not lying now are you?"

"Of course not, I'm loyal to you!" retorted the old man.

"Your wife has certainly been a problem." scowled Arc'lus.

"Ezrina? What has she done?"

"X-Terin has told me that she is very disobedient and pertinent. I will not have any of my slaves possessing this attitude!" the Xilian leader hollered. Torbysnief bit his lip, he just wanted to tell this alien to go and cram it.

"What are you going to do about this Chief?"

"Nothing….," seethed Torbysnief, "we are not here to serve your whims, we agreed on unity between our peoples!"

"You will learn to bite your tongue in my presence barbaric human!" Arc'lus fumed.

"Barbaric? We are not the one's who are killing innocent people and trying to conquer the planet, so it is you and your people who are barbaric. I hope your deeds do not come back and hit you just as hard as you have inflicted them. Farewell to you sir, I hope being a member of an arrogant and unwise alien race doesn't bring you to your demise!" Torbysnief finished, then turned and stomped briskly out of the teepee and disappeared in the forest. One of Arc'lus's sentries went to retrieve the old man, however, Arc'lus gestured him to stay.

"Torbysnief will regret his actions…." the evil alien leader chuckled, stepping back into the darkness which bore him joy.


	5. The Terror Begins

The 'Motor-City'--Detroit, Michigan stood out in the warm humid night. The usual mid-summer Michigan weather was setting in, making the sky cloudy and the air sticky. Suddenly, out of nowhere, this beast materialized before everyone's eyes. People screamed in terror, and ran in the opposite direction. This sleek, brown monster leaped into the air, and began his assault upon the city….

"Excellent," Arc'lus calmly complimented, "after Seromar is finished destroying Detroit, we'll send him to Chicago!"

Arc'lus wore a devious smile on his face as he watched Seromar level the city. Unfortunately for him, the moment worth savoring was ruined by a report from his second in command--X-Terin.

"What is it!?" blared Arc'lus.

"We have had a report from Seoul, that Baragon has been destroyed by another giant creature."

"Do we have an image of this creature?"

X-Terin pushed a button, and a giant insect-like monster appeared on the image screen. Arc'lus knew of this creature, it was one of the species that assisted Godzilla in defeating his people.

"Mothra…." he muttered with disgust.

"How did she get here?" X-Terin inquired

"…I imagine that she came through the same temporal aperture that we did."

"Mothra must be destroyed! Ready the weapon that brought her to her demise before." commanded Arc'lus.

"But sir, it wasn't a defeat, it was a tie!" X-Terin stressfully muttered.

"I do not care! Release the weapon Gigan!"

The young Psychic, Miki Saegusa sat on a branch of the large maple tree in the E.S.P Institute's courtyard with her legs crossed, in the E.S.P. Institute. With her, were the Elias.

"I fear that Donny is in grave danger." said Moll. Miki's hands turned from a mild coldness to a frigid ice feeling at the sound of the news.

"We have to go find him!" cried the Psychic.

"It is too dangerous." interjected Lora

"I don't care, he's my friend and I must help him!"

While the teacher was speaking with the diminutive fey, the E.S.P Institute student Shiori Ogawa and her boy friend Akira Kobayashi hid behind the purple-flowered lilac bushes that decorated the court yard. They couldn't help but to listen to their teacher's on going debate with the Elias.

"Miki, there has been two monster attacks in the past couple days. Something stirs on Batan Island, and it definitely does not have pure intentions." said Moll in a fluent manner.

"It is my decisian!" she retorted.

"Oh just let her go, if she wants to die, AGAIN, then let her do so if she wants!" Belvera sarcastically yelled, after growing impatient with their incessant bickering.

"Belvera, that's rude!" Lora snapped back.

"You three have been away from Mothra for far too long. You let fear cloud your ethical thoughts on how to get things done." muttered Miki.

"You are not all powerful Miki, we are simply looking out for you. Your mind is being clouded by too much self-confidence. Arrogance can lead to your demise, or to a defection away from good and peacefulness into evil." Moll wisely explained. Miki nodded somberly and put her hand over her face, attempting to find some answer as to what action to take.

"I appreciate your care about me, however I can not allow my good friend to be killed or injured. I must go." Miki kindly concluded, while being choked up by tears. She then turned in the opposite direction, after bidding farewell to the Elias, and disembarked as quickly as a lightning bolt.

Shiori watched Miki as she darted away. She could not help but to admire her courage in these kinds of situations.

"So that's where Mr. Winter went, we haven't seen him for quite a while now." said Akira.

"I have an idea, let's leave, I'll tell you it at my place." responded Shiori as she took Akira by the arm, and began to lead him away from the school grounds.

Donny made his way to the foot of the little mountain range that gave Batan Island altitude. Mount Modra could be seen towering behind all of the other mountains. The Psychic assumed that the mountain had to be at least twelve thousand feet in height, nearly as tall as Japan's Mount Fuji. He only hoped that the cave Modra was contained with in wasn't that high. Donny finally took a deep breath and pressed onward.

The wife of Torbysnief--Ezrina, sat down with her husband at the little wooden table that they had. Arc'lus allowed the Chief and his wife to have some time of their own during the day, however, it was usually filled with altercation. Torbysnief sometimes loathed his wife for her incessant yelling and blaring.

"I still can not believe your illogical thinking Torbysnief." the woman muttered while drinking a sip of her tea.

"Don't start it!" yelled the Chief.

"We should have tried to fight the Xilians, we should rebel!"

"Hold your tongue!" cried Torbysnief.

"What if they hear me, do you think that they'll kill me?" Ezrina sarcastically scowled.

"Yes!"

"I don't give a damn. If I die--then I die!"

"You are such a stubborn woman, Modra only knows why I have stayed with you for the last forty-five years." Torbysnief muttered.

"You were the one who married me." remarked Ezrina.

"That is not the point," said Torbysnief, "I still love you my wife, I don't want them to kill you."

"Well, they've all ready killed a great deal of our people. Perhaps you should quit being a coward, and actually resist Arc'lus!" yelled Ezrina as she got up, left the table and entered a different room. Torbysnief pushed himself away from the table and buried his face in his hands. He later sat up, he came to a decision. He knew that Ezrina was correct about everything, he had to take action…..

While all of that was going on, X-Terin was secretly spying on Torbysnief's family. He collected the recent data and went back to Arc'lus to inform him about what took place.

"Well, what happened?"

"Ezrina and Torbysnief are plotting against us sir." replied X-Terin

"I knew it, Ezrina is the one trying to persuade Torbysnief." Arc'lus speculated, wearing an evil grin on his face as he pondered.

"Your orders?"

"Kill Ezrina, and her son. With them out of the way, Torbysnief will be broken for good….."

Arc'lus's evil laugh echoed through the entire room as X-Terin walked out, determined to obey every order that he was issued.

Fires ignited across the city of Detroit. Seromar's brown lumbering body roared up against the dark horizon horrifically. Buildings shattered pitifully before the alien beast's might. Frightened people scurried through the streets, attempting to flee from their definite destruction. Suddenly, Seromar halted his attack when he felt the ground quaking underneath his feet. Since earthquakes were rare in Michigan, it was obvious that it was not caused by a natural phenomenon. Seconds later, the cement and pavement that Seromar stood upon exploded, sending him toppling backwards into a building. As the dust and debris cleared, Seromar looked up, and could see the silhouette of another giant creature. Suddenly, it emerged, revealing its armored body and menacing face. The Earth sensed the danger that she was under, so she sent forth the kaiju of retribution and protection, the creature known as Battra.

Seromar stood up and roared defiantly at the armored insect. Battra then responded.

"_Leave this world alien creature!"_

Seromar merely stood there in amazement at his opponent's arrogance. Instead of listening to any more of Battra's pathetic demands, Seromar leapt into the air and slammed into the armored caterpillar's carapace, tossing him onto the ground. Luckily, Battra quickly recovered from the blow and charged toward Seromar's levitated body. Unfortunately, the Xilian puppet moved out of the way, causing Battra to miss him and crash into the ground brusquely. The Earth's Guardian squalled rebelliously while releasing two prismatic beams from his eyes. Seromar threw his claws forward, using his psychic abilities to dissipate the beams instantly. The demonic monster snickered at his enemies anger and impatience.

"_You are pathetic Earth creature!" _he chuckled.

While Seromar was chuckling, he was unaware of the attempts of his nemesis. Energy crackled in Battra's cranial horn and across his upper body. Suddenly, a colossal prismatic blast of energy streaked through the air and lanced into Seromar's body. The intense kinetic force threw the kaiju back down into the city, causing buildings and other edifices to shatter weakly under his weight.

"_This battle has only begun."_ Battra stated as he prepared to attack his enemy.

Miki was exhausted and energy-less, however, she hurried as fast as she could. With the assistance of her lover, Lieutenant Koji Shinjo, she managed to break into G-Force's Hangar Bay. Miki was set upon aiding Donny, and as usual, Shinjo supported her cause.

"Do we know where Donny is even at on Batan Island?" asked Shinjo, breathing profusely while trying to keep up with Miki.

"No, but we must try to find him."

"STOP!" two voices cried out.

Shinjo and Miki immediately halted and glanced around, wondering who had commanded them to stop. Suddenly, on a computer desk, Miki spotted two tiny fairies.

"Moll, Lora--is that you?" Miki asked, while trying to pierce the darkness that covered the room with her vision.

"It is not, we are the Shobijin, Mothra's fairies from an alternate universe."

"Shobijin? The fairies that Commander Aso told us about?"

"Yes, we have come to warn you of the danger that your mission consists of." the little women muttered in unison.

"What danger?"

"That very place is occupied by a terrible race--the Xilians." resonated the Shobijin, right before they suddenly disappeared.

Reluctantly, Shinjo and Miki glanced at each other. Despite the foresighted words of danger, Miki pressed on, it was a risk she had to take. Koji followed her, as she ran to the Hangar Bay. As they entered the dark vehicle compartment, Miki instantly froze and placed her hands against her temples.

"Miki? What is it?" asked Shinjo after grabbing her arm.

"A terrible creature approaches Japan, it is not of this world…."

Shinjo knew that Miki was very accurate in her clairvoyant powers, therefore he knew that they must hurry. At a quick pace, Shinjo found a helicopter and sat Miki in it. After waiting for the Hangar Bay doors to open, Koji piloted the aerial machine into the starry night.

The night on Batan Island became horrific, so horrific that Torbysnief himself was sent into hiding. Arc'lus was fuming at the arrogance of Torbysnief and his family, so he sent X-Terin to eliminate them.

By this time, Torbysnief was hidden deep in the forest. Ta'Kra and Ezrina though were lagging behind.

"My son!" yelled Ezrina, gasping for air. "You must flee without me, I'm old and I'm lagging!"

"I cannot leave you, the Xilians will kill you!" he retorted.

"That is only a mere coincidence, they're more important things at stake, and you must accomplish something." she explained after sitting on a bamboo stump.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father told me that there is a person journeying to the _Mountain of Modra_, to release the great Goddess, you must go and assist him, it will also guarantee your safety from the Xilian ships. They do not scout that far into the island."

"I will not leave you here!" demanded Ta'Kra as he took his mother by the arm. Suddenly, the foot steps of several Xilian guards could be heard approaching several hundred meters away.

"Leave now, it is dangerous and I am a burden now, go!" Ezrina cried.

"But….but…"

"GO!"

After embracing his mother, Ta'Kra obeyed her wishes. He fled into the thick jungles and diminished. Suddenly though, as he disappeared in the depths of the forests, he heard a distant energized blast, and then a sharp cry of pain echoed through the foliage. Ta'Kra tightened his fists and lowered his head somberly, knowing that Ezrina, his mother, was murdered by the Xilians.

"Xilian scum! No matter what happens, I will get my revenge…." he cursed as he continued to run deeper and deeper into the forests.


	6. The Terrible Fiend, Gigan

Exasporantly, Donny had finally made it to the base of Mount Modra. The tall mountain cast a shadow down upon the other mountains, which displayed just how much larger it is compared to the others. He could feel Modra's presence getting closer as he began to climb the mountain. Suddenly, as he managed to climb about five feet, he heard something rushing through the foliage behind him. He prepared himself, for he expected it to be an Xilian. To his surprise though, it was not, it was a young man, who looked as if he was a member of the Batanian Indian Tribe. The young lad instantly noticed Donny and went over to him.

"Excuse me sir," he quivered, "are you the one named Donny, the clairvoyant that has come to release Modra from her dungeon?"

"Why are you asking me this?" replied Donny as a phase of suspicion wiped over his face.

"Because my perished mother made it her last request! I am the son of Torbysnief and Ezrina!" he cried impatiently.

"Your mother, how did she die?"

"The Xilians killed her….."

Donny stopped, breathless for a moment. Now the invasion of the Xilians was leading to the death of innocent people. This angered him greatly, to the point that he wanted to destroy them single handedly, but then again he realized that over-confidence could be a dangerous emotion.

"We can't delay, we must release Modra, only she can save your people." muttered the Psychic as he continued to climb up the mountain, with Ta'Kra following closely behind.

Miki closed her eyes faintly, the long journey to Batan Island took hours it seemed like. Both her and Koji were unaware that two other passengers boarded the helicopter, of course, it was the two young curious teenagers--Shiori Ogawa and Akira Kobayashi. They just had to discover what was really going on, and they wanted to aid their teachers in anyway they could possibly render, so they hid in one of the helicopter's compartments. They remained quiet, and used their limited telepathy to shroud their presence from Miki's telepathy.

Shinjo kept his eyes concentrated on the ocean below, when suddenly, a metallic dark object jolted pass them at unbelievable speeds. It eventually halted in front of the helicopter. Its cyborgish features glinted in the pale moonlight and its single red eye glowed mysteriously out in to the foggy air. The sound of chainsaws resonated through the air as the mysterious monster raised its chainsaw equipped arms.

"What the hell is that!?" shouted Koji as his mouth fell. Then out of nowhere, this peculiar yet beautiful singing echoed in the moonlight. Suddenly, a second, winged, creature descended from the dim rays of the moon and slammed into the cyborg, knocking it away.

"That is Gigan…" whispered two tiny voices. The Shobijin then appeared on the computer console directly in front of Koji and Miki.

"This creature is a product of the Xilians that fought Mothra on more than one occasion. Mothra will fight off Gigan, go to the Island of Modra, and fulfill your mission, before it is too late!" the tiny women pleaded right before disappearing. Immediately, Shinjo maneuvered away, and continued the trek south-westward.

Mothra and Gigan hovered over the ocean and exchanged angry glances.

"_You are still alive……"_ Mothra murmured, with disgust filling her voice.

"_Disappointed? Too bad your mother died while destroying me. Luckily the Xilians were able to re-assemble me." _responded Gigan with his sarcastic voice.

"_I will not let you or the Xilians devastate this world like you did to ours!"_

Mothra streaked at Gigan, and he proceeded to battle as well. The two mortal enemies slammed into each other at unbelievable speeds relentlessly several times until finally halting. Patiently, both monsters waited for their opponent to strike.

"Ha!" Arc'lus laughed evilly. X-Terin wore a smile on his face as well, while watching the battle between Mothra and Gigan ensue. "More powerful than you expected, huh Mothra? Your pathetic purity will be foiled by Gigan's power this time! Gigan, destroy Mothra, make her realize just how powerful you are!" hollered Arc'lus as he chuckled unceasingly.

Gigan, hearing his master's words immediately swooped down at Mothra, releasing his screeching cry as he flew. His chainsaws clattered and buzzed with fury as he descended upon the insect Goddess. Right when Gigan was about to strike her, the insect whipped her wings a couple times, releasing two pulses of hurricane force winds, knocking Gigan off from his course. After recovering, the evil behemoth turned back around to Mothra's previous spot, and discovered that she was gone.

"_Where are you, you coward!" _hissed Gigan.

Suddenly, Gigan felt a brisk wind behind him, and before he could react or even turn around, Mothra had smote her body into his dorsal, knocking the kaiju down into the Pacific waters below. Angrily, Gigan rose out of the waves, and shook the Earthly liquid from his body.

"_Your sarcastic insults are not intimidating me you fool!" _Mothra retorted as she glided over her enemy majestically.

Gigan grew rigid at this insect's incessant annoyances. He aimed toward Mothra, and sent a crackling spear of red energy bolting toward the deity. Before she could escape, the energy burst into several smaller spears and pelted across her body, causing smoke and sparks to dance through the dark air. Gigan screeched pleasurable as he listened to Mothra's painful shrill cry. Luckily, the beautiful lepidopteron remained airborne, and ready to fight. Gigan grew even more angry at Mothra's persistence, and was determined to put an end to it. Mothra swooped downward and grasped onto Gigan's face with her insectile legs. Furiously, Gigan waved his saws about, just barely missing Mothra's body. Without any resilience, the insect clawed at Gigan's eye. Eventually the protective shield surrounding his eye shattered, allowing Mothra to tear away at the more delicate inside. A glowing scarlet liquid splattered from what remained of the cyborg's eye, and he released a terrible cry of anguish. Finally the ancient kaiju went insane and began to wave his saw-blades about. Unfortunately, before Mothra could move to a safe distance, one of Gigan's blades whipped up and pierced through one of Mothra's wings, tearing right through the delicate gossamer material. Suddenly, Gigan's other saw-hand slashed Mothra's abdomen, causing a greenish blood to spatter out of the wound. Faintly, Mothra backed away, flapping her wings and releasing a gold shimmering cloud of scales. Gigan accidentally meandered into the cloud due to his disorientation from his mauled eye. The scales sent electrical pulses through the cybernetic portions of his body. Eventually, both kaiju tumbled into the waters below, disappearing beneath the dark liquid.

"Damn it Mothra!" hollered Arc'lus as he slammed his hand onto a table, shattering it into pieces. He watched as Mothra came to the water's surface and floated there helplessly, revealing that she had survived the brutal battle.

"Your orders sir?" inquired X-Terin.

"Bring Gigan back to the island, and make repairs," Arc'lus commanded, "we need to make Mothra as well as the humans, understand pain. I want every Batanian Indian on this island to be executed, then maybe this planet will understand what power we really have. See that my orders are executed."

X-Terin gave his superior a nod, grabbed about two dozen Xilians then left the compound, on a mission to commit genocide.

At last, Donny and Ta'Kra reached the summit of Mount Modra, only to find Modra sitting upon a large rocky pillar protruding from the base of the lava dome. She was incased with in an electrical field. The poor insect looked very weak, the field was somehow draining her energy.

"Honorable empress, we have journeyed far in order to release you." rambled Ta'Kra as he knelt on one knee, respecting the deity.

Modra remained silent, she barely had the energy in her ancient body to respond. Donny gazed upon the creature sympathetically, sensing that her life was dwindling at a very fast rate under the energy field.

Suddenly, Donny felt an overwhelming feeling of pain. He could hear the terrible cries of innocent people being slaughtered on the island by the Xilians. This occurrence even stirred Modra, who attempted to break out of her trap, but could not do so successfully. Donny stood at the edge of the mountain's rim and gazed out across the valley. He could sense the foulness of death plaguing the land.

"We must release Modra now, before your people are completely slaughtered." he muttered. Ta'Kra nodded intently at Donny's logical statement.

The Psychic turned back toward Modra, extending his hand and closing his eyes. He hoped that the training he went through with the Elias would pay off. He concentrated his attention accurately upon the energy field causing a blue hued telepathic veil emanate from the Psychic. Several minutes went by, several difficult minutes as Donny tried to find a way to shatter the barrier. Finally, he opened his eyes as fast as lightning, and released an enormous telekinetic wave. The kinetic force slammed into the field encompassing Modra, causing it to disrupt and explode.

Torbysnief peered out of a hole in the cave he was seeking shelter in. He briefly caught a glimpse of a bright flash of light that beamed into the sky upon Mount Modra. Suddenly, a massive earthquake knocked the old man onto the old man onto the cold stone cave floor.

Donny rested on his knees, trying to catch his breath after expending so much energy. Ta'Kra's eyes were bright, and full of endless joy when he caught an ear of an echoing screech.

"Bless you! Modra has risen!" he cried.

The thick blanket of smoke cleared and Modra's beautiful wings spread gloriously. Some of the insect's strength was restored after absorbing the energy released from the energy field's collapse. After a couple flaps of her wings, Modra rose into the air, ready for battle, and fueled by her anger toward the Xilians, who have occupied her island for far to long.

Arc'lus stood near one of their specialized viewing screens, observing the ongoing battle between Battra and Seromar.

"Sir." muttered X-Terin uneasily as he slowly walked up to his superior.

"What, this better be very important!"

"Um…Modra has escaped."

"What!?" cried Arc'lus in distress. He then switched the picture on the screen to the monitoring camera on Mount Modra. Modra could be seen hovering over the dormant volcano's crater gracefully. The angry Xilian then spotted two tiny objects down in the lower left hand corner of the screen.

"Magnify that." he commanded.

In a few seconds, the image of two people covered the screen, the image of the Psychic, Donny, and Ta'Kra, son of Torbysnief.


	7. Temporal Surprises

As usual, after a day's hard work, Commander Takaki Aso sat in his office, organizing the things he needed for the next day. He nervously pondered over all the things that had been occurring across the world recently--monster attacks, unexplained UFOs being sighted, and the appearance of two new fairies along with a new mysterious Mothra. He found it very preposterous that all these things were occurring in such a short amount of time. He grumbled and rubbed his forehead.

"Do not fret Aso." voices whispered. Aso jumped out of his chair frightfully, as the voice echoed through the room. Suddenly, the Elias appeared before him, along with the Shobijin.

"Why do you always suddenly appear and scare the crap out of me!?" the rigid man hollered.

"We have great news, that is unless you want the world to be completely destroyed?" Belvera sarcastically mumbled.

In an instant, his office began to change before his eyes, Aso then found himself suddenly standing out in the middle of nowhere, with both Dr. Frances Okayama and Professor Chinatsu Gondo teleported with him by the Elias and Shobijin. They noticed a shimmering luminescent aperture rotating above a mountain nearby.

"This is the temporal perforation in the space-time continuum that your husband created Dr. Okayama. This is what the creature Zembare emerged from three years ago as well." explained Moll as both her and Lora sat upon their steed, Fairy, majestically.

"Plus, this is the orifice that we and Mothra traveled through." the Shobijin added.

"Why have you brought us here?" Okayama asked snottily.

"The war against the Xilians will be a bloody one, that is why we have summoned allies from our time dimension, you will need the assistance, or Earth will fall." the Shobijin explained.

"Who exactly?"

"They are related to both the Psychics and the Xilians--they are Mutants."

"Mutants?" Gondo nervously shuddered.

Suddenly, a large metallic craft emerged from the temporal vortex. It had a large drill at the end of it, which made it appear to be quite ominous. It glided over the forest and hovered over the perplexed humans.

"What the hell is that?" muttered Aso in astonishment.

"That is the Gotengo, a craft built by the people in our dimension. It was used in the battle against the Xilian threat as well." the Shobijin explained.

The Gotengo landed in the forests near by, its engines shuttered as the vessel placed its weight upon the old swampy ground. Several seconds went by, until someone finally emerged from a door on the lower left side. It was a young man who approached Commander Aso confidently.

"We introduce to you, Ozaki, the mutant in charge of the Gotengo and the other mutants it contains." the Shobijin introduced. Aso reluctantly extended his hand to shake the hand of the peculiar person.

"Welcome to our little dimension." Dr. Okayama joked as she thought about what was going on through the world.

Kindly, Ozaki accepted Aso's handshake and smiled. "We offer our assistance in defeating the Xilians." he interjected sternly, displaying that he was determined to complete his task.

"Thank you, their base is on Batan Island, which is in the Western Pacific." Aso noted.

Ozaki nodded and then bowed, "We are aware of their location." he muttered.

Without any other thought, he paced back to the Gotengo, with his defining posture of his stature leaving a dreary feeling behind. Eventually, the great vessel took off and departed, heading directly southward.

"Wow, he wasn't very chatty." Okayama murmured as she glanced at both Aso and Gondo.

"But he was very good looking." Gondo muttered, her face glowing with admiration as she thought of Ozaki. Aso rolled his eyes at Gondo's statement.

"He is like in his twenties, too young for you Chinatsu."

"Oh be quiet, you are older than both of us put together, so don't say anything." she retorted. Aso shot an angry glance at Gondo, catching her sarcastic smile that was shot back toward him.

"You two sound like you are married, come on, the world is in trouble, we have more important things to worry about!" Dr. Okayama shouted as she took Aso and Gondo by the arm and left.

"I hope this works." stated Lora as she nervously watched the G-Force helicopters rise from the artillery building and zoom off into the sky.

"We must fight till the end, even if it means taking our lives. It is our duty." Moll wisely said as she ordered Fairy to leave, and was followed by Garugaru.

Modra's luminescent body glided down from the mountain's summit. Upon her head, sat Donny and Ta'Kra, admiring the scene of flight upon the insect Goddess. She glided over and landed in a tiny glade in the forest, allowing the two people to get off the mountain safely.

"Thank you, eminence." Ta'Kra said gratefully as he bowed before Modra. The great lepidopteron screeched kindly, then flew off back into the low clouds.

"We must contact your people, is there a place where they are going to gather, or already have gathered?" inquired Donny as he continued to watch Modra's silhouette diminish in the clouds.

"Yes, Drimra Cave, the cave that used to contain the Modra offspring millions of years ago," Ta'Kra explained excitedly as he tried to remember the old stories his father used to tell him of Modra, "we consider it a holy place, a place that is as sacred as the island is itself."

Donny thought for a moment, and was perplexed. He was curious as to what Ta'Kra was coming to. "Did Modra have a child, and if she does, will it be able to aid the Earth in any way against the Xilians?" Donny thought as he glanced down toward the ground.

"Offspring, Modra has a child?" he mentioned.

"Not that we know of, a Modra egg has not been seen for thousands of years." Ta'Kra explained enthusiastically. He was always one of the village folk who enjoyed telling stories about Modra's history, he obtained that trait from none other than his father.

"Take me to them, we have to prepare your people." requested Donny.

"Why?"

"They have to leave this island. They can seek refuge on Infant Island."

Ta'Kra nodded confidently, "Follow me," he ordered as he ran off into the woods, with Donny following closely behind.


	8. Chaotic Beginning

Battra and Seromar viciously battled all the way up the eastern coast of Michigan, all the way up to the Straits of Mackinaw. There the beautiful Mackinaw Bridge that linked the two peninsulas of Michigan shined out in the misty night.

Violently, the armored insect Battra slammed his body into Seromar's abdomen, knocking the levitating leviathan into the cool waters of the Straits. The Earth's manifestation then dived in after his enemy. Furiously, both kaiju clashed. Huge waves slammed into both peninsulas and up against the glamorous Mackinaw Bridge. Unfortunately though, Seromar's psychic powers managed to stop Battra, by slamming him into the base of the bridge, causing the different assortment of decorative lights to flicker upon its cables and towers. Seromar chuckled in the depths of his throat, and wore an evil grin.

"_You are a challenging opponent, but you don't have the power to defeat me!" _he roared delightfully.

Suddenly, a bright flash of crimson rays encompassed the larva and he floated into the night air, glowing brightly. Eventually, in a great blast of energy, a great winded insect replaced the larva. Two jagged moth-like wings extended beyond the insect's main body. The red, yellow, and black stripes that painted his wings shined mysteriously. The new metamorphosed body was dark, and sleek. His bright red eyes pierced the mist, and locked their attention upon Seromar, who gazed upon the dark insect nervously.

"_You have a habit of underestimating and regretting it!"_ squalled Battra.

The insect then released two pulsing prismatic beams from his eyes, both of which lanced into Seromar's body, piercing his flesh, and tossing him backwards into the water. Green gurgling blood contaminated the fresh water and bubbled to the surface. As the warrior insect waited patiently, Seromar ascended behind him and prepared to attack. Seconds later, he lunged forward and slammed his fist into Battra's spiny dorsal, knocking his moth-like body into one of the towers that protruded from the Mackinaw Bridge. The concrete supports under the tower collapsed under Battra's weight, causing tons of debris to cascade down upon the scurrying people below, and down into the dark warm waters. Huge explosions thundered like an enormous earthquake shaking the depths of the earth. After the tower was completely obliterated, Battra rose back into the air again, directly in front of his gloating enemy. Growing tired of his enemy's arrogance, Battra slammed his head into Seromar's abdomen, tearing even more flesh with the use of his cranial horns. The two kaiju struggled violently and eventually were released from each other. Seromar cradled his new bloody wound and glared at Battra with hatred flowing through his red eyes.

"_You think you are powerful don't you Earth creature?" _gibed the foreign monster as he refrained from tending to his wound.

"_Running out of things to say?" _spat Battra as he slammed into Seromar once again.

As Seromar recovered from the blow, Battra came back for another slam, however the demon was ready for his aerial foe's attack. Before Battra could move, a crackling burst of plasmatic energy lanced into his body, tossing him down into the tumultuous waters. The insect struggled to regain his aerial posture after his wings became drenched with the fresh liquid. After several seconds though, he was airborne once again, ready for battle. Both monsters collided with each other and slammed violently, causing sparks to fly everywhere each time their monstrous bodies hit. Seromar threw his fists toward Battra, slamming the insect directly in the thorax, knocking him backwards. The manifestation of the Earth flapped his wings briskly, barely dodging the surface of the water, forcing a huge herald of water to explode in his wake. Battra jolted back toward his opponent and grasped onto the back of Seromar's neck, pulling him backwards into the water. Quickly, the Xilian kaiju flipped out of the water, and bit onto Battra's wing. In agony, the insect squealed and tried to slash at Seromar's face, but the demon kaiju restrained his legs. Knowing that he had no other option left, Battra relentlessly blasted his prismatic beams into Seromar's chest. The beams slammed into Seromar's body causing the vile creature to scream in pain. After the smoke cleared, Battra noticed two bloody wounds that were left behind from the powerful blasts of energy. As his enemy again cradled his wounds, Battra grabbed onto Seromar's body. He flew high over the Mackinaw Bridge, and dove the fiend directly into the spire that sat upon the pinnacle of the second tower. Seromar's eyes widened as he felt the piece of metallic substance pierce into this abdomen. Battra could feel the life draining from his opponent, eventually Seromar's body went limp and was lifeless. The winged insect released his enemy and dove back up into the sky. Battra knew that one job was completed, but the process of saving the planet he realized would be a lot harder than that……

At last, Donny and Ta'Kra made their way through the forest and found a small glade near its center. There, lied Drimra Cave, the cave in which the Batanian Indians sought refuge. At the very sound of footsteps in the glade coming from the direction of Mount Modra, at least a hundred Batanian Indians came spewing out the cave's mouth.

"You are all well, excellent!" shouted Ta'Kra delightfully.

"How many fatalities?" interjected Donny, with rashness in his voice.

"Four hundred sixty-two, not including the Batanians in the city." Torbysnief mysteriously emerged into the light.

"Father." acknowledged Ta'Kra as he bowed.

"Has Modra been released?"

"Yes, Donny released her." responded the young leader. Torbysnief turned toward the Psychic and gave a light respective bow.

"The Elias' words were correct, you are indeed a powerful person, on behalf of the Batanian Indian Tribe, we thank you."

Donny nodded, but continued to stay serious. "My mission is not yet complete, and neither is yours, we must construct a net out of the forest material, Modra will return soon to take you all to Infant Island, where you will be safe."

"Let us be free of the Xilians!" shouted Torbysnief as he signaled all the Indians to go into the forest and gather materials.

As the Batanians exited the cave, Donny could feel an unusual presence lurking with in the place. The presence seemed familiar to him, urging him to venture deeper to find the source. The presence was comforting, yet a bit foreboding, however it did not stop the Psychic, he continued to advance.

Modra glided freely over her once beautiful and lush island. She could see fires burning in various small tribe villages across the island. The stench of death gagged the insect as she looked on in absolute horror. The great guardian seethed with hatred as she gazed toward the city that housed the malevolent Xilians. Modra took off, as fast as her ancient wings could bear her.

As she reached Batan City, a herald of Xilian fighter ships intercepted her and began to shower her with small laser beams. Modra fobbed off the energy attacks and plowed through the ships, destroying them all with her body's force, as a human would do against a horde of mosquitoes. Slightly larger vessels appeared from the Mother-ship which floated over the city. With ease, Modra obliterated the alien contraptions one by one with her antennae rays. Eventually, she made her way into the Xilian infested city, eradicating anything that dared to cross her path.

Nervously, X-Terin entered Arc'lus' dark office and frantically sat down before his master.

"Sir, Modra is attacking our forces, even as we speak!"

Arc'lus became tense, and shot a leer toward his second in command angrily. He then lightened up, trying not to get ahead of himself through emotion at the situation.

"How was she released?" he stammered as he quickly rose from his chair. "How Terin?"

X-Terin remained silent, that is until Arc'lus had him gasping for air with his hands around his neck. The angered Xilian leader through the lower ranked Xilian onto the floor and continued to choke him.

"Damn it! I asked you a question!"

"She….., gasped X-Terin, "was released by a human….." Arc'lus released the gasping Xilian who remained on the floor, gasping for air. Arc'lus turned on a huge viewing screen and watched as Modra attacked his army.

"Was it that human we saw before on Mount Modra?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Terin with a rasp in his voice. Arc'lus turned his attention back toward Modra, who now was devastating entire buildings, housing Xilians.

"You will regret coming her pathetic insect, just imagine what I have in store for you," the demented leader chuckled, "X-Terin, order the release of Waspra and King Ghidorah!"

As Modra continued her destruction spree, a bright beam of light shot down from the mothers-ship and formed into the silhouette of some sort of life form. As the light formed and then dissipated a demonic sleek insect flew motionless in mid-air. It was very sadistic in appearance. Its body was sleek and long, its eyes were big and shaped like the eyes of a demon. A pair of sharp mandibles opened and closed, as if this insect craved the flesh of an enemy. Modra backed away cautiously, Waspra inspired a type of fear that she never felt before. This creature was an impatient predator, and Modra was the awaiting prey. Suddenly, Waspra zipped through the air, and could no longer be seen. The sound of her extremely proficient flight is all that could be discerned. Modra attempted to fly higher into the air, but before she could react quick enough, the demonic insect streaked down and slammed into Modra's backside, knocking her forward into a half destroyed building. The insect deity screeched in agony as tons of debris buried her wings, maker them inoperable for an aerial advantage. Waspra dived down and grasped onto Modra's dorsal, sinking her razor sharp claws into the insect's delicate flesh. A green sappy blood squirted from Modra's body and she released a terrible agonizing screech as she could feel the enemy ripping into her back. Waspra absorbed her enemy's painful cries and squealed pleasurably. She dug into Modra's carapace with even more fury, hoping for her enemy to whine even more.

After several seconds passed of this torment, Modra flipped her wings out of the rubble, releasing a small portion of scales. The mysterious powder enveloped Waspra, sending intense electrical currents through her body. The giant wasp was knocked away by the kinetic force of the electricity and crashed into a pile of smoldering rubble, throwing dust and debris into the foggy air. Slowly, Modra raised herself out of the rubble and was once again airborne. She cringed and could feel the blood from her wound seeping down her backside. As she turned around to catch her foe, a barrage of thorn-like burning stingers slammed into her body, causing massive explosions to erupt across the insect's carapace. Modra squealed in agony and fell back into the dusty abyss, flinging even more dust and debris into the congested air.

Back on the Mother-ship, Arc'lus stood next to the projecting screen and laughed ecstatically at the weakness Modra was displaying due to her age. His young Xilian eyes got such a thrill out of seeing his kaiju triumph over the deity. He could not wait till he received an opportunity to use one of his new kaiju as a weapon against Godzilla, who is the kaiju he wanted to get revenge on for ruining his plans in their dimension. True, this Godzilla wasn't the same one, however he knew that the saurian kaiju had the ability to defeat the alien race, like he did before. So there was no second option, he had to destroy Godzilla before the same problem occurred again. The demonic Xilian leader was all smiles, that is until X-Terin approached him with an uneasy frown smudged across his face.

"What now?" stammered Arc'lus.

"Umm…Seromar has been destroyed by a mysterious flying creature." explained X-Terin as he put a the dark creature's image on the viewing screen.

"The humans call it Battra, a kaiju conjured by the Earth's spirit." Terin noted. Arc'lus threw his head back and laughed.

"Humans…they are so barbaric!" he chuckled. The Xilian leader threw himself ack into a seat and propped up his legs upon a desk like structure. He pondered for a moment and then came up with an even more malignant plan.

"Terin, release our pride and joy, our final experimentation is not complete. I'm sure this kaiju can deal with these Earthlings on his own!" muttered Arc'lus as he giggled demonically.

"Yes sir." X-Terin bowed, then walked away.

"Modra is a fool if she thinks she can deal with the combined powers of both Waspra and King Ghidorah!" Arc'lus' chilling laugh echoed through his darkened room as he thought of his close victory.


	9. Donny vs King Ghidorah

Silently, Donny walked deeper into Drimra Cave, being able to sense a very unusual presence that was very strong. Every step he took brought him closer to the peculiar feeling. Suddenly, an arm reached out and touched Donny's shoulder, causing the startled Psychic to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around, and saw the face of Torbysnief staring back into this. The old man's staff glowed mysteriously, providing light in order to see his foot path through the dark cave.

"Something the matter, Donny?" he asked hoarsely. Donny turned back around and gazed into the cave's ongoing darkness.

"I'm not sure, but we must find out what it is."

"These caves are dangerous, it is best if we just leave this island now." Torbysnief recommended as he put his arm around the Psychic.

"You are probably right, anyways, we have more important tasks to perform--the evacuation of your people."

"Let us go." whispered the Chief solemnly. Quickly, the two exited the cave and proceeded to help the remaining tribe members in constructing the net that will bear them away from the dank island.

Modra's antennae wiggled wearily as she came back to her senses. She was disoriented and could feel her body growing very fatigued, she knew that she couldn't give up, she had to save her people, even if it meant taking her own life to do so. With a great new rise in confidence, Modra rose from the dust strewn ground and faced her opponent. Waspra screeched angrily and darted toward her opponent like a streak of lightning. Modra reacted quickly, releasing two blasts of crackling energy from her antennae. The beams seared across Waspra's body, knocking the massive insect into the side of a tower, causing it to collapse upon her. Just as Modra began to breath easily, another flash of light blinded her. As soon as it cleared, yet another creature appeared, which appeared to be a lot more menacing than Modra's previous opponent. This golden scaled, three-headed beast resembled another opponent that Modra had fought before, Cyrstle Ghidorah. Only this kaiju was King Ghidorah, the _King of Terror, _and the Destroyer of Worlds.

King Ghidorah hissed at his flying foe, as he cast an evil glance at her, forcing Modra to back away wearily, attempting to escape the demon's malignant gaze. Knowing that she had to rescue her people, the great lepidopteron with all her strength flew westward. King Ghidorah and Waspra sneered and were ordered to pursue the fleeing insect.

Torbysnief wore a bright smile on his face and stared down at the colossal net that his people constructed out of the vines and foliage from the forest. He turned toward Donny, who he noticed, was preoccupied with something else.

"What is it?" asked the old man.

"It is Modra, she approaches, but isn't alone. She is being followed by two kaiju, an insect…..and," Donny paused nervously, "King Ghidorah!"

Torbysnief's face grew nervous as he listened to Donny's premonition of what approached, so he quickly turned around to address his folk.

"My people," he shouted, "get ready to leave Batan Island, Modra is coming, but trouble is following her! Prepare with haste!"

All of the native Batanians climbed into the net and waited for their Goddess to save them. Ta'Kra also climbed into the net, but noticed that his father and Donny did not follow. He stared at them with uneasy perplexity, wondering what they could have been discussing.

"I hope you guys are not planning on staying." he noted as he raised his voice.

"We must stay my son, I owe my life to this island. As of late, I have been lacking in my duties as its Chief. I must fulfill what I must do." Torbysnief explained as he hugged his son lovingly.

"You must go with your people, Ta'Kra, show them that you are ready to be their leader." urged Donny as he too, hugged Ta'Kra. By this time, the young leader was nearly in tears.

Suddenly, everybody was startled when Modra's majestic body flew over the forest and lowered herself rashly. Knowing that the net was constructed for her to carry, she lowered even farther toward the primitive edifice. The vines connected to the net instantly stuck to Modra's body due to the adhesive substances in her fur, providing a means of carrying things. Quickly, but gently, she lifted the immense net off from the ground, and it convulsed sporadically as it floated in the air. Ta'Kra's scared, saddened eyes met Torbysnief's as it continued to rise. His father nodded confidently, attempting to give his son some courage and hope. As Modra quickly sped off into the dark horizon, two other sounds could be discerned, coming from the opposite direction that Modra was departing into. Donny instantly could tell that it was the demonic voices of Waspra, and King Ghidorah.

"Torbysnief, get in the cave quickly, I'm going to try to buy Modra some extra time!" hollered Donny as he walked farther out into the open glade.

After making sure Torbysnief was safe and secure with in the bounds of the cave, Donny turned to find both Waspra and King Ghidorah flying directly overhead, staring down upon him. Their gigantic wings caused hurricane force winds, but Donny managed to stay standing, albeit it was very difficult. Nervously, he took a deep breath before addressing the kaiju.

"King Ghidorah! Have you returned in order to be defeated once again?" he shouted.

The three-headed menace hovered above the forest and glared down upon the Psychic, before reluctantly signaling Waspra to continue pursuit of Modra.

"_You speak big words for such a puny, insignificant human." _

Donny cringed as Ghidorah's telepathic voice echoed across the forest, sending an eerie chill through the Psychic's body.

"Tell your master, that defeat is upon his doorstep, Earth will not fall with out a battle!"

King Ghidorah threw his heads back and cackled maliciously. In order to torment this puny human, he spat a crackling gravity bolt from his center mouth, sending the kinetic blast tearing into the ground several feet in front of Donny, throwing him across the forest floor and into the side of Drimra Cave. King Ghidorah chuckled again, but then was surprised to see the Psychic recovering from the violent blow.

Arc'lus wore an evil smirk on his face as he continued to watch the encounter through an Xilian fighter vessel that monitored the monsters.

"King Ghidorah, destroy that human, he is the one who released Modra!"

King Ghidorah acknowledged his master's command and released another sizzling gravity bolt from his center mouth. Donny closed his eyes and held his hands toward the monster uneasily. To King Ghidorah, it merely looked as if Donny was trying to protect his face from the deadly ray, however he was proven wrong when the Psychic thrust his hands forward, causing the crackling stream of energy to stream across a telepathic shield his mind emitted. The extreme force from the gravity bolt pushed Donny backwards slowly, tearing ruts in the dirt where he stood. He cringed nervously and in agony as the energy began to burn Donny's hands, he could feel his skin tingling from the immense heat.

Torbysnief nervously looked onward at the struggled and clenched his staff. He wanted to aid Donny, but he did not wish to die in the process, he needed to get revenge upon the one who slaughtered his people, so he could not die.

Donny concentrated and began to remember a past training session with the Elias. He could instantly hear Moll's voice echoing through his mind.

"You have the power to succeed in the inevitable, you just need to control it. Control, patience, and confidence are the key ideas in order to succeed."

Donny's painful expression on his face grew into an expression of seriousness and calmness. His eyes opened and his pupils were brightly glowing a blue hue. With one last thrust of psychic strength, he flung his hands outward, causing the gravity bolt to fluctuate and distort under the telekinetic stress. Frantically, the demonic kaiju attempted to control it, however by that time, it was too late, the beam detonated, releasing a potent kinetic force from an explosion which threw Donny onto the ground viciously, and snapped back into King Ghidorah's center face, causing him to stagger backwards.

Arc'lus jumped from his eat and yelled angrily at this humans resiliency. He was absolutely astounded that a human possessed this power. In fact, he believed that this person was not even a human, for in his mind humans were too weak and pathetic to even pull off something of this sheer size.

"How can a human possess so much power?" pondered Arc'lus, "this creature surely can not be a human."

Arc'lus shook out of his thought and ordered King Ghidorah to pursue Modra, and disregard the Psychic, knowing that he would deal with the Psychic in the near future.

Donny raised himself off from the cold wet ground and gazed at his burning hands. His palms were beat red from the sheer power from King Ghidorah's gravity bolt, and burned terribly, he could barely close them. The Psychic breathed easily as he watched Ghidorah's body slowly disappearing on the foggy horizon, he could only hope that he brought Modra enough time to escape the deadly menaces….


	10. The Celestial Princess

Commander Aso frantically paced down the quiet halls of the G-Force complex, with Chinatsu Gondo at his side. He was so tense, and anti-social that Gondo could definitely realize it.

"Gondo," he muttered.

The Professor snapped out of her dazing moment of thought and glanced at the grudging man. She put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to stop instantly in his tracks.

"Takaki, talk to me, what is bothering you?" she asked curiously. He reluctantly turned around to address her.

"Do not worry yourself, I am fine. Have you heard any information of what the Mutants are planning?" he asked.

"Yes, I do know that the Mutant human people from the other dimension brought a monster of their own, I believe it was called…El…Al…El Arana?" she stuttered, attempting to get the name right.

Aso's eyes widened and his mind suddenly went into a jumble of thoughts, mainly negative ones. After all that was happening at the time, this news really did not give him any confidence.

"What do they intend on doing with this creature?"

"You heard their mission, they plan on using it to stop the Xilians." explained Gondo as her patience grew thin at Aso's dim-mindedness. Aso found it very difficult in trusting the Mutants, after all, he was aware that they were related to the vile Xilians. His thought suddenly was suddenly distracted when he saw Asuza Gojo running down the hall.

"Is something the matter, Ms. Gojo?" Aso blared as he grabbed onto the woman, trying to control her. She shook nervously and glanced at her Commander.

"We have sighted two monsters who are chasing Modra several miles off from the coast of Infant Island." Asuza stammered as she tried to catch her breath.

"What monsters?"

"We have sighted Rodan attacking the outer edge of Tokyo, which is the second bit of bad news," the young woman began, "The kaiju who are attacking Modra are Waspra--a new insect kaiju, and King Ghidorah."

"King Ghidorah!" hollered Aso, "come, we must get to the control room to monitor these kaiju. Contact Miki and Shinjo, they are in that region, we should warn them that those two menaces are lurking about in the area."

Aso grabbed Chinatsu and Asuza and began running down the hallway, in a similar way that Asuza was previously, giving him a somewhat silly appearance.

The helicopter containing Shinjo and Miki spun out of control as a huge object flew past it at unbelievable speeds. Miki braced herself against one of the seats and screamed frantically as the tail of the aerial machine skidded across the ocean's surface.

"Miki, that was Modra! She is not alone though!" cried Shinjo as he struggled to maintain the helicopter's stability while trying to point out the window where Waspra and King Ghidorah could be seen bellowing forth through the air. At the very site of King Ghidorah, Miki felt herself becoming faint, she remembered the vile demon from eight years before.

"Miki, we have to do something, Modra could never defeat both of those kaiju at once! See if you can contact Godzilla telepathically!"

Miki closed her eyes and opened her mind, hoping that the saurian beast would be able to sense her psychic call.

As seconds passed, King Ghidorah and Waspra began to attack Modra, who narrowly dodged the volatile beams that the two kaiju dispersed. She fanned her wings steadily, releasing a cloud of golden scales that glistened in a long trail behind her. As the demonic duo released their beams once again, one of King Ghidorah's gravity bolts caught itself in the scales. To the dragon's surprise, energy streaked from scale to scale as the beam bounced around in the energy, in a matter of seconds, a beam, matching the exact force of Ghidorah's gravity bolt lanced out of the cloud, pelting him directly in the chest.

Miki opened her eyes and glanced down toward the ocean where she could see flashes of light bounding under the surface. Seconds later, a huge wall of liquid erupted into the cool air and huge fins rose from the waves. A dynamic roar echoed across the sky as Godzilla surfaced, answering the call of Miki, knowing that he had to defend the world from terrible foes.

"Godzilla!" cried Miki with joy in her voice. She smiled jovially and grasped onto Koji's hand lovingly as she became filled with hope for Modra to get away safely.

Godzilla shook the water from his snout and glanced up at his two aerial opponents, who gazed down at the lizard disparagingly. He hissed angrily, showing them that he knew that they intended on literally butchering Modra--who happened to be a good friend of his now, since she bravely aided him in destroying Cyrstle Ghidorah the previous year.

Arc'lus' malicious smile grew larger as he watched Godzilla on his viewing screen. He could feel the hatred of this kaiju running swiftly through his veins. The arrogant Xilian knew that this wasn't the Godzilla that defeated him before, but a different one, however it was virtually the same creature, and he realized that he wanted it to die a horrific death.

"King Ghidorah, Waspra, forget about Modra, show Godzilla what you two are made of!"

Waspra immediately, hearing her master's words weightlessly floated down in front of her nemesis, while Ghidorah took a position higher above Waspra. Godzilla noticed his foe's movements and charged energy for a blast of his atomic breath. Noticing Godzilla's actions, Waspra jolted forward, slamming her body into Godzilla's side, toppling him into the water.

Modra frantically turned around and saw Godzilla rising back out of the water. Their eyes instantly met, allowing each other to connect emotionally.

"_Quick, get away!"_ roared Godzilla as he thumped his tail against the water's surface.

"_You can't fight those two alone!" _replied the insect stressfully.

"_Go, I'll be fine, your duty is to fulfill your mission. I'll keep these two distracted for you!" _he hollered while glancing back up at Waspra and King Ghidorah, who meaninglessly cackled at him.

"_But…"_ muttered Modra.

"_GO!"_

Without any further distraction, Modra uneasily turned around and proceeded on her journey toward Infant Island, trying not to ear the cries of agony of her brave friend who battled the demonic Xilian kaiju in her stead. She smiled confidently, as Infant Island's beautiful scenery stood on the southeastern horizon, getting even closer as she continued to fly with what might her elderly wings possessed.

Godzilla hissed and roared defiantly at his two adversaries, hoping to persuade them to attack. As suspected, the two demons attacked Godzilla with out any sign of leniency whatsoever.

"It has begun." muttered Moll as she closed her eyes somberly. She could feel the very foundation of the planet trembling, more than it ever has before. She also could feel an evil presence that she recognized.

"King Ghidorah." she gasped.

"How did they manage to resurrect Ghidorah, I thought Mothra Leo killed him?" asked Lora.

"She did, but remember, Mothra cut off one of his wings which did not crystallize when Mothra eliminated the menace." explained Moll as she turned to her sister.

"Yes, that is it." Belvera muttered in horror, "the Xilians must have obtained his cells and regenerated him." A moment of eerie silence sat in between the three sisters. The utter horror of the King of Terror's return caused them to quiver, for they remembered what happened on his first visit.

"We must call Mothra, there is no other viable solution. Earth is falling as we speak." muttered Moll as she gazed skyward, knowing that that is where Mothra Virgo currently was--in space.

"What is Mothra going to do against the entirety of the Xilians?" asked Lora defensively.

"She'll do more than us sitting her and bickering, Lora. The planet needs her, we need her!" Moll retorted in a stern voice, "you can not doubt Mothra's ability my sister, we must trust in her."

Lora silently nodded at her sister's recommendation, she did not like to see Mothra battling a fowl opponent, it hurt her so much to see the poor insect experience pain and agony. Moll glanced at Belvera, who also nodded uneasily, she too was perplexed as to how to save the planet, however she remained confident.

"Lets call Mothra, she has saved the Earth before, she can do it again!" the darker fairy courageously shouted as she stood upon her steed.

The Elias gazed skyward, glowing their unique colors that represented their different traits--wisdom, love, and courage. After opening their minds, they raised their beautiful voices in song.

"_Mosura!…. Mosura!_

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uriaadoa_

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa bourdon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu!"_

The Elias' voices echoed across the Earth and eventually made it into the endless depths of space. Their only hope was that Mothra Virgo would hear their cry, if not then their plea for assistance was in vain. However, they knew that she would hear them, after all, their powers could reach past the bounds of space and time. Their bodies were luminescent, and giving off telepathic energy that merged into a sphere, which traveled beyond the bounds of Earth. Once again, the three fairies lifted their voices in song.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uriaadoa_

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa bourdon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaanmu!"_

Godzilla screeched in agony as a trio of gravity bolts lanced into his body, knocking him down into the water, flinging waves and splashes that hid his carapace. As soon as his foe was down, King Ghidorah lowered himself into the water and slammed his full body weight upon Godzilla's abdomen, forcing the saurian beast to writhe and clamor, while he was attempting to knock the golden beast off from him. However, King Ghidorah continued to torment his enemy, cackling as he felt his foe's bones cracking beneath his weight. After knowing that there was no other alternative in order to relieve himself of this torment, Godzilla's body began to flash and seconds later an aura of light burst form his body, and slammed into King Ghidorah's, pushing the vile demon off from him. Godzilla's nuclear pulse was potent, but it barely damaged King Ghidorah at all, since the demon was lurching back down and managed to grasped his jaws upon Godzilla's arms and neck, tearing the flesh from the appendages with his brute strength, leaving a bloody mess behind. Godzilla roared I horrific agony, as he flailed around, attempting to break free of Ghidorah's grasp.

At this point, Waspra just floated in the air and let Ghidorah do all of the work with the despised saurian beast, she seemed perfectly content with allowing him to handle Godzilla. Since it was part of her mission though, the demonic insect decided to take action, mainly by shoving her sharp-tined claws into Godzilla's face, slashing more of Godzilla's flesh. Godzilla's mouth opened as he struggled under the two kaiju, his atomic ray shot into the air, slamming in Waspra's abdomen, knocking her off from his body.

Modra could see flashes of light shining all the way on Infant Island from the battle taking place out at sea behind her. Gently, when she reached the island, she sat the net full of people on the island's sandy beach, then took back off toward the battle.

"Modra, don't!" yelled Ta'Kra as he ran out into the shallow waters, receiving no response from Modra, who was determined to help Godzilla.

The insect could see King Ghidorah's lumbering body in the distance, attacking Godzilla. Her heart stopped for a moment as she listened to the lizard's agonizing cries of pain and anguish, she could not bear to listen to her friend suffer. It was time to take action and Modra was convinced of that. With all her strength and courage, Modra dived down toward the three-headed beast.

Godzilla in his struggle, managed to look up toward the insect deity and could see her luminescent body spiraling towards King Ghidorah, who followed Godzilla's gaze toward Modra. As he turned to glance at what Godzilla was staring at, Modra smote her body against Ghidorah's side, knocking him off from Godzilla, toppling him into the ocean. Quickly, Modra flew to Godzilla, whose body was a bloody mess of injuries. He staggered weakly as he stood, fortunately though, Modra was there to provide support through wrapping her wings around his dorsal, holding him upright. Godzilla could not figure this out, after all the struggle he caused Modra two years before, he could not believe that she wanted to aid him, which gave him a huge amount of respect for the elderly creature.

"Look!" cried Miki as she pointed toward the violent battle that took place. Her heart sank as she gazed at Godzilla's terrible wounds, and began to regret calling him to this torment. Koji held the Psychic's hand, attempting to calm her.

Shiori Ogawa peered out of the hiding place which her and her boyfriend hid, away from the sights of Miki and Shinjo. Shiori's heart thumped madly as she watched the terrible battle taking place, as well as Miki's reaction to the vicious war. A small part of her began to regret attending the journey, but she could not help it, the young Psychic wished to help Miki, after all, she looked up to the teacher as if she was her own mother.

"Shiori," Akira whispered, "do not worry." Shiori sighed and clutched her boyfriend's hand.

"Are we going to make it through this madness?" she asked drearily.

"Yes of course." retorted Akira quietly. Shiori gently laid her head upon Akira's shoulder, attempting to sleep away the terrible things that were coming to pass. He too tried to blot out the traumatizing fear, both Psychics were aware that they had entered the realm of their enemy--the Xilians.

Godzilla rose from his resting place mightily and roared up towards the darkening sky, sending his kingly cry echoing across the air. Modra hovered above him majestically as both courageous kaiju stared into the eyes of their enemies.

"_Be gone you foul beasts!"_ cried Modra as she fanned her wings at her opponents. Her attention was then diverted by one of Godzilla's lizard-like sneers.

"_Do not bother, they will not listen."_

Instead of adopting Modra's method of commands, Godzilla just released a crackling blue stream of atomic energy from his mouth, missing Waspra but pelting King Ghidorah across the chest. The energy simply skidded across the beast's energy shield, only irritating him further. While grinning sadistically, Ghidorah let loose a crackling flash of gravity bolts toward his hesitant enemy. Luckily, before Godzilla was smote by the highly destructive blasts, Modra flew in the way and defended his comrade--using her special ability to absorb the energy through the energy glands at her wingtips. This impressive feat on Modra's part, did not seem to impress King Ghidorah or Waspra. As both deviant monsters were prepared to attack once again, they were distracted by a mysterious singing that echoed through the clearing sky. A rainbow hued cross formed across the entire sky, and beautiful glistening energy particles rained upon the Earth. The four perplexed kaiju stared around, wondering what was going on. As the glistening particles continued to cascade toward the Earth, an aura of energy formed in the sky, similar to the Northern Lights. A warm soft breeze came from the west which calmed the warring kaiju, and directed their attention skyward.

A ray of light began to shine high in the upper atmosphere. Its yellow dim glow became brighter and brighter as it descended. King Ghidorah glanced at Waspra, signaling her to remain and keep a close watch upon Modra and Godzilla. The Golden Dragon flapped his wings slowly, raising himself out of the dark ocean. He quickly increased speed as he flew directly toward the beam of light. He could feel a familiar presence as he approached the energy, being able to feel the power sent chills down his spine, it was a presence that seemed to sicken him. King Ghidorah stopped, and imagined that this mysterious energized comet-like form would halt as well. However, it continued on its course, lancing directly into Ghidorah's body, tossing him back toward the ocean from its kinetic energy. Eventually, he crashed into the water, throwing the liquid hundreds of feet into the air.Godzilla and Modra gazed with amazement glistening in their eyes. They had no idea what this mysterious entity was that attacked Ghidorah. But then, a faint song began to echo in the distance which Modra instantly recognized, for it was the Elias' voices that sang it.The beam of yellow energy began to mold its shape into a giant creature. After a great flash of light, the Earth's guardian, Mothra Virgo, flew majestically in the moonlit sky. Her body still remained phosphorescent from her flight in space. Mothra had heard the call of the Elias, after finishing her task of destroying the celestial body that threatened the Earth, she was ready to continue protecting the world she loves.

"_Mothra, it is so wonderful to see you!"_ cried Modra as her eyes glistened joyously. Even Godzilla was relieved that Mothra was present, despite how they used to be enemies, he knew that Mothra and him had the same goals of protecting the planet.

"_It is good to see you both as well."_ said Mothra as her psychic voice echoed through the air, _"Modra, you must escape with Godzilla, both of you are injured. I'll try to hold off Ghidorah and this other creature."_ Mothra confidently flew higher into the air, providing cover while Godzilla and Modra escaped.

Waspra screeched demonically as Mothra swooped past her at magnificent speeds, sending rough currents of air slamming into the insect. The malignant wasp stuck out her abdomen and blasted barrages of crackling stingers, which Mothra dodged easily. The warm moist air stirred Mothra's fur as she dove straight up into the starry sky. Her wings seemed to be bright beacons against the dark backdrop of night. After colors of energy streaked through the gossamer appendages, the majestic entity swooped back down, while being followed by a stream of glistening florescent green scales. She opened her mandibles and released a bone-chilling battle cry that echoed off from the distant Infant Island which was no less than a mile away.

Waspra, growing annoyed with Mothra's tiresome beauty tactics, zipped through the air and clipped Mothra's right wing, knocking the giant Goddess off course. Mothra's plan was not complete yet as she noticed Waspra becoming trapped inside the cloud of scales that lingered behind her, blinding the wasp of her sense of perception. Energy began to crackle through Mothra's antennae and streamed into the trio of gems imbedded on her forehead. She threw her head forward, allowing energized particle rays to emerge from the crystals. The sizzling rainbow hued blasts seared into the scale cloud, causing heat reactions within the explosive particles. In mere seconds, three monstrous explosions erupted hundreds of meters into the sky, sending its immense flames that could be seen from where Modra and Godzilla were--who were at least a couple miles away.

As the smoke and luminescent sparks cleared, Waspra's bulk, tattered and torn to pieces fell limply into the ocean depths.

"_Bastard kaiju!"_ cried Mothra as she released a barrage of beams into the water where both King Ghidorah and Waspra hid. Mothra knew that Ghidorah was still alive, she remembered her mother's memory of battling the ferocious beast and losing. Until she went back in time to grow for millions of years. She was successful, but if the Xilians could literally revive kaiju, how was she supposed to defeat him? Travel back in time? She was already weakened from flying countless kilometers through the dreary depths of space, and using a great portion of her energy in order to move an oncoming celestial object from its course. Mothra calmly flew on, knowing that she would figure out some way of saving her beloved planet from its impending doom, even if it meant killing herself in the process.


	11. Godzilla's Vision

The stars flickered beautifully in the brightening sky. Morning was quickly approaching. A red veil of phosphorescence glimmered in the east, as if it were a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Godzilla and Modra rested upon a small island that was barely even seven hundred meters long. Both kaiju were exhausted from all the turmoil currently occurring in the world. If it wasn't for Mothra's impeccable arrival, they may have even given up all hope.

Modra could smell the morning breeze wafting from the ocean. It smelled so fragrantly wonderful, she never wanted to leave that tiny island, it was one symbol of peace out of barely any in her life. She turned and focused her multi-faceted eyes upon Godzilla, who was also watching the beauty of the sunrise. Modra had never seen him like this. Godzilla almost appeared completely at peace. The saurian beast quickly turned to look at Modra, who immediately stopped her constant stare. She felt somewhat embarrassed, her face grew bright red as she attempted to divert her attention from Godzilla.

_"Why did you come back and save me last night during the battle?" _snorted Godzilla curiously as he moved closer to the already surprised insect. Modra remained silent, and was reluctant to answer the atomic beast's question. Instead, she continued to admire the brightening sun rise. She could not believe Godzilla found the will to ask her that question. He was such a noble creature, Modra thought.

_"Are you going to answer?" _asked Godzilla once again, this time breaking Modra of her thought.

Modra's eyes gazed into Godzilla's, mysteriously as soon as he glanced back at her. Suddenly, the entire setting around him amalgamated into a rainbow of swirly colors. The smells and sounds of the island diminished. When the transition faded, he found himself in the ocean, he was not certain where though. He glanced to his left and found a multi-colored egg. It resembled a Mothra egg if he remembered correctly. It began to crack. The creature inside pushed thought he rough exterior of the egg. Godzilla's eyes grew large, it was not a Mothra, the creature coming into the world he stood before...was Modra.

Before Godzilla's mind, the vision changed. He clapsed eyes on the most amazing site he had ever seen in his entire life. The entire moonlit sky glistened gloriously as a flock of at least thirty Mothra's flitted through the air, releasing their rainbow hued scales cascading down toward the Earth. It was as beautiful as the Northern Lights, so beautiful that tears welled in Godzilla's eyes. The saurian leviathan caught a glimpse of something sitting upon a high cliff, watching the flock of Mothrae happily playing in the sky above. Godzilla moved closer, and could see the secluded kaiju. The creature raised its head and revealed its face. It again, was Modra, as a young teenager. Her eyes were glazed with tears as she watched the other Mothrae playing. It was so heart wrenching that Godzilla could barely prevent himself from weeping. Godzilla gazed on, watching the saddened insect raising itself and flying off into the opposite direction. The sky seemed to envelope Modra in a shadow of darkness.

Once again, the vision changed and Godzilla was up in the clouds, floating right beside the young Modra, who wept as she beat her wings through the crisp spring air. Eventually, her flight lost its velocity, and she fell helplessly toward the ocean below, meeting the waters with an enormous splash. The insect did not writhe in the water, she just floated helplessly, letting the Earth end her life slowly.

Godzilla could feel her terrible emotions. She felt abandoned and worth nothing. All she had was the stars to guide her. No mother or father to comfort her, no priestesses, just the heavens. Eventually, the vision faded and Godzilla sat in complete awe as he gazed down at Modra, who was observing the first peaks of the sun's rays on the eastern horizon, signifying a new day was about to be born.

_"Now you know."_ muttered Modra as a tear fell from her eye and was soaked up by the glistening sand that reflected the sun's rising rays.

_"No I don't,"_ responded Godzilla sternly. _"Why did you save me, hell, two years ago we were enemies!"_

Modra's faced went from sad, to downright depressed. her heart ached as if all the years of toil and turmoil pressed upon her.

_"Because...I...I love you..." _she whispered, trying to cover her face with her wings as she spoke.

_"Love me?" _Godzilla became astounded and perplexed. _"Nobody has ever said that to me."_ he mumbled.

_"Same here."_ the insect responded, coldly.

__

"I just could not set and watch while those two fiends tormented you."

she wept again.

Godzilla's eyes welled over with tears as he listened to Modra say these words.

_"You are such a beautiful and kind creature, I can not believe that nobody has shown love for you,"_ Godzilla mentioned. _"I love you as well, let us not be alone any longer."_

Modra blushed terribly as she glanced at Godzilla. He gazed back into her eyes with such depth and majesty. He seemed like the complete opposite of his destructive self. Godzilla bent down and snuggled Modra's head with his nose, showing her the love he displayed for her. He could not believe this but he actually admitted that he showed affection for the ancient deity. It was so beautiful, both kaiju had tears flowing down their cheeks, after finally realizing their love for each other.

Modra began to think to herself, 'It is amazing how the bonds of love can even change the darkest of characters.'

Together, both kaiju gazed on as the glorious sun rose, knowing that a new part of their friendship was rising along with it.


	12. The Earth Unleashed

Commander Takaki Aso sat in his office with his hands stroking through his graying hair. Every once in awhile he could feel the tremors from Rodan attacking the far side of the city. Aso did not have any way to fend of the beast, all but a few jets and master tanks remained. He knew though that Rodan would destroy the menial human contraptions easily. The attack from Cyrstle Ghidorah the previous year exhausted a great fraction of Japan's defenses.

Suddenly, the telephone on Aso's desk began to ring ecstatically. Somewhat startled, he picked up the receiver.

"Hello…" he growled.

"Aso, it is good to hear that you are safe!" a woman's voice replied happily.

"Who is this?"

"It is me, Professor Sahra Ward of the North American E.S.P. Institute."

"Ms. Ward, can I help you?" asked Aso, as if this conversation was wasting his time.

"No, I am calling to see if you need help, I am aware that Rodan is attacking Tokyo, and I may know of a way to release him out of Xilian control. You see, the Xilians are controlling Rodan, and the other kaiju through the M-Base in their DNA. M-Base amplifies telepathic abilities, which they are using to control the kaiju. I am on my way to Tokyo, with me I shall bring at least one hundred Psychics, specially trained in battling with their powers. You need all the help you can get, I can sense that the Xilians are planning something that will be possibly catastrophic!" explained Sahra as she took a deep breath.

"The Mutants are also going to battle the Xilians." Aso interjected as his attention grew more accurate.

"Mutants?"

"Yes, they arrived form the space-time aperture, as did the Shobijin, the fairies of the Mothra from their dimension." responded Aso while shifting in his chair uneasily.

"Very interesting." muttered Sahra, "however, we do not have time for idol chit chat. I shall be in your office at seven o'clock tomorrow morning, so be ready. Good bye my friend, and remain safe."

Sahra rashly hung up the phone, leaving Aso in a dreary silence, that us until Professor Gondo exploded into this office, sending the piercing light from the control center into his dimly lit room.

"What is it Chinatsu?" he grumbled as he covered his face from the bright light.

"Mothra is in Tokyo Bay, the Shobijin's Mothra." she gasped with nervous excitement.

"Mothra!?" Aso yelped as he jumped from his seat and ran to the control room. He glanced at the large viewing screen and saw Mothra's image slowly swimming into the bay. It was a breath-taking sight--to see a Mothra actually swimming, it was only common for the larva to do so.

"It has begun…" Aso whispered as he sat helplessly down into his chair.

Arc'lus stomped his feet and screamed at the top of his lungs, cursing Godzilla, Modra, and Mothra Virgo.

"Impudent Earth kaiju never give up, even in this dimension!" he hollered.

"No matter." he chuckled, at the same time calming down, "they will die when they meet this new enemy!"

Arc'lus opened a huge viewing screen and could see a giant reptilian figure standing in the midst of a colossal liquefied tank.

"Now humanity will realize their creation of Godzilla will bring their demise!" he laughed maniacally.

"Until I release my newest present, lets experience some true human destruction. X-Terin, order the release of the Xilian fighters. Have them destroy every major city in the Western Pacific. And send our ground troops on an invasion starting at Kyushu, Japan. You shall lead them."

As soon as Arc'lus issued the order, every port on the Xilian Mother-ship began to swarm with small fighters, heading away off into the horizon.

Donny's eyes widened and grew livid as he saw the multitude of ships heading out away from the Mother-ship, it was Earth's doom, and he knew it. The stressed Psychic closed his eyes and could see Miki inside the helicopter that bore her. He knew that he had to warn her.

_Miki…. _his mind whispered telepathically as he tried to have a mental conversation with his friend.

Finally, Donny heard Miki's telepathic response, _Donny, you are okay!_

_Yes, but I have urgent news, the Xilians are releasing their army, inform Aso quickly! _cried Donny mentally. Suddenly, Donny's link with Miki was abolished by another psychic disturbance.

"I can sense a presence nearby." said Donny, turning to Torbysnief, who stood right next to him, "very close."

Donny signaled Torbysnief to follow as he walked into a nearby complex. It was very large, the only lights that illuminated the room were the stage lights. Donny felt a cold chill as a breeze wafted over his head, the sensation he was feeling grew even more potent, to the point that the Psychic became queasy.

"What is a human doing in such a dangerous place?" a low mysterious voice whispered in the distance.

"Who are you?" muttered Donny as he froze like an ice sickle.

"I am the one who has started this war with humanity. I am the leader of the Xilian race." he replied as a tall man stepped into the light, wearing a menacing smirk on his face.

"Arc'lus, that is your name, Torbysnief told me about you. You gave the order to kill hundreds of Batanians, now you are sending your forces to destroy the world, what will you accomplish from this?" asked Donny as the mere thought of destruction irritated him.

"We Xilians thrive on the nutrients found in human cells, we are destroying your world so you pathetic animals do not rise up against us." retorted Arc'lus in a sarcastic manner as he paced in front of Donny. The bright lights behind him over the stage caused Arc'lus' head to shadow his face, making his human-like exterior to be barely visible.

"Why are we animals in your opinion?"

"Because of your destructive ways. Your powerful nuclear energy which created kaiju such as Godzilla and Rodan. Your distrust of each other…..We find this to be very barbaric." Arc'lus explained egotistically.

Donny thought for a moment, attempting to counter the alien's argument. After several seconds, he began to smile.

"So, your destructive actions aren't barbaric? You are destroying an entire race, lowering yourselves down to the ones you consider primitive and barbaric! What hypocrisy, you are nothing but a cold blooded murderer!" retorted Donny as he stepped closer toward the deviant Xilian.

"You are a feisty human aren't you?" gibed Arc'lus. As soon as the alien ended his sentence, Torbysnief's low voice resonated, echoing into the huge auditorium.

"You have no business in this world! I should have destroyed you when I first set my eyes upon your people!"

"When you first met him?" asked Donny, suddenly he remembered what happened. Arc'lus came to Torbysnief a few years before, seeking unity between their peoples, however he eventually enslaved them.

"You are the bastard who has caused this planet trouble for the past three years!" cried Donny as his patience began to wane.

"Oh, like some humans say, 'cry me a river.' There is nothing you can do about it, because I will make sure that you are dead before you can take action!" shouted Arc'lus as he lurched forward and slammed his fists into Donny and Torbysnief's abdomen, throwing them onto the ground violently.


	13. The Psychic Prowess

Mothra sat upon the soft sands of the shore boarding Tokyo Bay, observing the dark city and listening to the distant explosions caused by Rodan's manipulated rampage. By now, two hours elapsed after Mothra had finished her tiresome oceanic trek after the battle she experienced with Gigan far out at sea. As the insect deity calmed her mind, and could hear the soft voices of the Shobijin, echoing in the distance, they were singing the proud melody that gave their honorable insect strength.

"_Mahala…Mahala Mosura_

_Tama…Tama Mosura_

_Laban, Guerra labana_

_Mahala…Mahala Mosura_

_Tama…Tama Mosura!"_

As the song echoed away, energy dimly streaked through Mothra's wings and she could feel strength building up with in them. The insect fanned the multi-colored appendages, allowing her body to lift off from the dusty sand, throwing dirt into the air as her wings stirred up gale-force winds. Once Mothra was in the air and flying, she swooped high above the cityscape and could see the winged reptile, Rodan, destroying edifice after edifice several hundred meters away. Fires and smoke flared into the air, leaving the sky in a cluttered mess of black opaqueness. Mothra noticed that every few moments, a bolt of lightning flashed down from the clouds in the vicinity that Rodan was rampaging in. With great speed, the insect darted even higher above her nemesis and began to shed shimmering scales from her glowing gossamer wings. As the cloud of shimmering gold powder sunk toward the surface of the ground, Rodan squawked with perplexity, wondering where the mysterious material was coming from, he tried escaping but there were scales everywhere. Quickly, Mothra sought shelter behind a skyscraper, hoping that her plan would come true.

Suddenly, the clouds began to flash, seconds later, several lightning bolts cascaded down upon Rodan's location. The solarized heat reacted with the scales, forcing a gigantic explosion to erupt, sending flames searing through the moist, nightly air. The explosive fire cast an eerie flash of light upon the city, revealing every shadow that crept with in it. As the tumultuous explosions continued, Rodan's smoking body was thrown onto the ground violently, sending quakes into the earth below. The pteranodon groaned as burns from the explosion on his skin continued to sizzle.

Mothra screeched triumphantly and flew low near the cloud of smoke and dust that covered Rodan's injured body. The odor of burnt skin stabbed at Mothra's senses and made her literally cringe--she was aware of the extent of Rodan's injuries. As she hovered even closer, waiting for her foe, a gust of wind wafted through the cloud, followed by Rodan who ripped himself out of the debris below. Surprised, Mothra was unable to move, giving Rodan the chance to plow right into her body. As Mothra tumbled backwards, her wings glazed the dusty ground, stirring up clouds of dust as she fought to regain her flight. She could hear Rodan's frightful battle cries as he streaked high above the city, waiting for Mothra to attack.

Mothra streaked back up into the polluted air and screeched angrily while she approached Rodan. The two titans' giant wings slammed into each other, creating a loud fluttering noise that echoed off from distant buildings. Mothra was surprised at Rodan's size, he was almost as large as she was, however her wings extended past his yet a few dozen meters. As the insect was distracted with her enemy's size, Rodan lunged his beak directly at Mothra's wing, tearing pieces of the beautiful gossamer away as the sharp appendage pierced right through the material. The insect wailed in terrible agony as she watched pieces of her beautiful wing rain into the dust clouds that loomed below. Out of anger, Mothra lunged forward and dove right into Rodan's chest, tossing him into the building that stood behind him. The primitive materials in the edifice shattered under Rodan's weight and fell upon him as he hit the ground roughly. After a quaking crash of debris, Rodan's body was buried underneath tons of wreckage…..Mothra soared high above the battle site in the wafting clouds of smoke, waiting for her foe to rise once again.

Commander Aso smiled as he greeted Professor Sahra Ward and Dr. Frances Okayama into his office. The air in the room felt very thin, due to all the stress that was stabbing at everybody from the recent Xilian and kaiju threat. He looked up to Sahra for assistance, since she was the only one with the knowledge of a hopeful advantage.

"Have you found anything yet?" asked Aso, with a tad bit of impatience in his voice.

"Yes, we discovered how to disrupt the control the Xilians have over Rodan." Okayama said as she glanced at Sahra, hoping that the Psychic did not notice Aso's rashness.

"As I previously told you on the phone, the Xilians are controlling the kaiju through telepathic waves that originate from the M-Base they have in their cells." began Sahra as she turned on the television screen in the dark corner of the room, revealing Xilian and kaiju statistics, "most kaiju--excluding Mothra, Modra, Battra, and Godzilla have M-Base in their cells. This telepathic enhancer allows the Xilians to manipulate them."

"Is there a way we can break their control over the kaiju?" asked Aso as he shifted in his seat.

"We believe so." Sahra brought up a diagram on the screen of a Psychic's brain, "a new base has been discovered in the cells of Psychics, it is what gives us our psychic abilities. We named it _T-Base. _In Xilians and Mutants, we found a small amount of T-Base, however, Psychics have a large amount of it. The M-Base levels in Psychics however is lower than that of Mutants and Xilians."

"And?" questioned Aso.

"Kaiju including Rodan has equal levels of M-Base and T-Base, however, the M-Base trait overpowers the T-Base because the monsters' minds aren't developed enough to use psychic powers. If some Psychics are allowed to use their powers, we can encase the kaiju's minds with in a telepathic shield, breaking the Xilian link." explained Sahra while taking a deep breath.

"I never thought that I would be putting this country in the care of Psychics." grumbled Aso as he turned away with frustration.

"It is the only option we have!" blared Okayama in her usual over-reactive voice.

"We are offering to help you." interjected Sahra as she placed her hand on Aso's in an act of friendship. Aso glanced at her with surprise flushed in his face.

"Very well, prepare to do your….thing in fifteen minutes." Aso said somberly as he got out of his chair and left the room somewhat rudely, leaving Sahra and Frances sitting in awkward silence.

Mothra and Rodan flew at unimaginable speeds and slammed into each other's bodies high in the air, releasing loud thuds each time their bodies collided. Rodan soared through the smoke clouds and dove over nearby buildings. Their contents crumbled under the sheer force of Rodan's violent sonic booms. As he swooped toward Mothra, she used her acrobatic skills and evaded the destructive waves that the angered reptile emitted. While Rodan was flying near the insect, Mothra lunged forward and latched her mandibles onto the edge of Rodan's wing, and began to tug at it. Rodan turned around and squealed in agony, he could feel his dark red blood seeping from the bite wound. Mothra cringed as the bodily fluid dripped into her mandibles, the burning sensation forced her to release the squawking kaiju.

Rodan swung his body around and squalled at Mothra once again, but this time it was out of fitful anger. Mothra responded with her own agitated screech, and her eyes were glowing brightly, which displayed just how angry she actually was. Suddenly, the deity's multi-faceted eyes concentrated on Rodan's cranial horns, which began to flash intensely. Purple hued energy crackled through them as the pteranodon slowly opened his beak, revealing a glowing purple sphere of energy at the back of his tongue. Mothra chirped out of curiosity as to what Rodan was doing, and didn't think twice. After assuming enough energy, Rodan threw his head forward and released a spiraling ray of pulsating energy which surged toward Mothra. With out enough time to evade the destructive blast, Mothra braced herself and covered her body with her dust-covered wings. When the ray lanced into her carapace, the insect wailed in pain as she could feel the scales on her wings literally burning. Rodan continued to increase the amount of power surging through his blast, causing Mothra's scales to glow a bright crimson color from the immense heat the they were containing. Mothra cringed as the burning sensation increased through her entire body, it felt like she was being burned alive, and the scales which contained the heat were not helping the situation. Suddenly, the insect could hear the song of the Shobijin echoing through her mind. As she listened, it was as if all time stopped, all that existed in the moment was both herself and her fairies.

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

As the gentle voices of the Shobijin echoed away in that amount of time, Rodan had managed to subside the usage of his breath weapon. Mothra's wings were glowing so brightly, that they cast an eerie red glow upon her nemesis. Slowly, Mothra unfurled her wings and began to flap them faster and faster until the red hued scales began to travel on the rough currents of wind toward Rodan. The reptile's eyes widened, he knew that the scales would be painful if they touched his skin, or even if he ignited them with his energy ray. So, in defense of himself, Rodan began to flap his wings as well, sending air currents that stopped the scale cloud. As both kaiju began to fan their wings at an even higher speed, attempting to overpower each other, the scales in between them began to spiral and twirl into an almost tornado-like shape. After enough wind speed was built up, a sizzling cloud of crimson scales and dust swirled hundreds of feet above and below Mothra and Rodan. The red glow was so luminescent, that it illuminated the thick clouds in the sky, casting a hellish aura upon the city below.

Rodan squawked angrily and continued to fan his wings almost psychotically. Whatever amount of wind power he produced, Mothra easily matched it. Mothra also began to grow angry and impatient when she discovered that Rodan would not fire his beam, she had to continue her strenuous flapping until something would eventually stop them, whether it be fatigue, or something far worse.

Bright flashes of light in the clouds caught Mothra's attention and she found a moment to glance upward. Bolts of lightning surfed across the clouds as the scale tornado began to interfere with the weather patterns above, causing the clouds to amalgamate and spiral ominously. Mothra then turned her gaze back onto the fiery vortex that separated her from Rodan.

"_If you won't cause the vortex to ignite, then Gaia will!" _cried Mothra as a twisting bolt of lightning came cascading down from the sky and into the center of the maelstrom. Rodan's eyes flashed fearfully as he saw the lightning igniting the already burning scales, causing a chain reaction of small explosions to occur at the base of the tornado which worked their way upwards. Seconds later, when the explosions surged up the vortex completely, a huge explosion erupted, sending a shockwave of energy and super heated particles slamming into Mothra and Rodan, flinging them into the desolate city below. From the sheer force of the impacts, pillars of dust streaked into the air, hiding both kaiju from all sight.

Sahra stood on the roof of the G-Force building, gasping nervously at the dynamic event that took place between the warring kaiju. Commander Aso, who stood right next to her had this mouth dropped open in surprise.

"I'm not funding anything for that part of the city that was just leveled." he joked angrily with a hint of fear in his voice.

Disregarding Aso's immature comment, Sahra nodded, signaling him that she was beginning the process of setting up a mental barrier around Rodan's mind. The young Psychic extended her hand and reached out toward the direction in which Rodan was buried. Gently, she closed her eyes and opened her mind, allowing her mental patterns to touch Rodan's mind. As she entered the kaiju's mind, all she could discern was a wreath of fire and molten rock. Smoke was billowing in the air and rivers of lava were streaming from the summit of an active volcano.

"Rodan's past." noted Sahra as she glanced downward and saw another Rodan writhing in agony as it slowly was burning in the fires below. Sahra felt a deep sympathy for the poor dying creature, and could feel its painful emotions. Before she nearly wept, the mental image faded and a new one appeared. Sahra found herself in a laboratory staring through a glass container full of some sort of bio-regenerative liquid. Peculiar looking people could be seen far below, near desks, observing her every move. Again, the image switched, this time, a demonic face was laughing at her. It wasn't the only face in this image, the faces of Donny and Torbysnief could be seen in the background, they were lying on the ground, and appeared to be injured.

"Donny!" cried Sahra in a panic, "Rodan…let your mind be free of the Xilians!"

Suddenly, the images of Rodan's mind diminished and Sahra found herself standing next to Commander Aso again.

"What happened, did it work?" asked Aso in a grudging manner.

Sahra did not answer, instead, she just focused her attention upon the pile of rubble which Rodan was buried under. As the pteranodon emerged from the debris, he glanced around cluelessly and just sat in the same spot motionless and docile.

"Yes it worked, but while I established a barrier, I felt something else…no I saw something else.." muttered Sahra as her voice grew rigid.

"What?"

"I saw Rodan's past, this Rodan was one of the two that was burnt alive fifty years ago in Kyushu. The Xilians obtained a small fragment of its DNA from its charred remains and regenerated it. But that is not all…I believe I had a vision of what has been happening on Batan Island. I saw an image of an Xilian, most likely their leader, laughing demonically, then I saw Donny and an old man lying on the ground injured." Sahra explained as her voice grew fearful.

Aso remained silent and felt his heart knot in his throat. He could only imagine what was going on down at Batan Island. He had one positive thought though, at least there was a successful weapon against the Xilians.


	14. Love and Hope

Godzilla and Modra sat upon the beach of a coral island, watching the waves coming onto the shore and eventually retreating back into the ocean. The sounds of the sea were very comforting, almost too comforting in Modra's case. She knew that the Earth was in grave danger, and knew that she had to help save it from its impending doom. The elderly insect in her nervousness tried to fly, but Godzilla's heavy tail laid itself across Modra's wings, preventing her from moving them.

"_Why are you wanting to leave, aren't you tired?" _Godzilla asked as he nuzzled the exhausted insect with his snout.

"_Yes, but I can feel an imbalance in the Earth's mana, I have to protect the world and humanity!"_ she responded almost in a panic.

Godzilla knelt down to Modra and placed one of his hands on her soft wing. Modra's glistening sapphire eyes gazed up into his as she felt the fear and pain the Earth was being put through.

"_It isn't only those aliens we should be protecting the Earth from, but the humans as well." _Godzilla brought to attention.

Modra's gentle eyes snapped back at Godzilla, showing a hint of anger in her multi-facets. She was curious as to if she heard what she really heard. How could somebody possibly say that about humanity.

"_Humanity is not responsible for this." _retorted Modra as her wings jolted, flinging Godzilla's tail off from them.

"_They are responsible for destroying the Earth, they are responsible for creating me, in a sense, humanity can be considered evil for doing such things."_

"_Not every human is that way, Godzilla. Sure they have damaged the Earth on more than one occasion, but they haven't literally tried to destroy it on purpose." _stammered Modra as she tried flying, but was kept at bay by Godzilla's hands.

"_They are still flawed creatures, and do not deserve to live." _Godzilla's words echoed through Modra's mind, and almost frightened her.

"_They are part of this Earth just as much as we are." _began Modra as she tossed Godzilla's hand off from her wing, _"they have every right to live on this planet, what right do we have to destroy them?"_

"_Because if we don't, they'll eventually destroy us!"_

"_No they won't."_

"_How do you know?" _interjected Godzilla as he stood at his full height.

"_Because with out us, humanity would not be able to live, with out them, neither could we. It is a symbiotic relationship that we can not break." _Modra explained as she fluttered her wings, _"Think for a second, if you destroyed humanity, how would you get food? You feed on nuclear energy, and humans create that energy. Destroy them, and you would wither away slowly and eventually die. Likewise, we provide humans with protection from creatures such as the Xilians. We co-exist with one and other, it was meant to be that way."_

Godzilla lowered his head, he understood what Modra was saying, but didn't want to admit it. He disliked the humans because of what they did to his home, his father, and what they do to him when he seeks food. Over the years he began to distrust them, and even hate him, but Modra made him realize just how important humans are. Suddenly, Godzilla's thoughts were interrupted when he felt the soft touch of Modra's wing upon his chin. He glanced at her and her eyes were glowing beautifully, like stars radiating into the light of day.

"_My love, humans are not bad once you get used to them. Without them we would both die, and without us, they would die."_

Godzilla nodded and rested his head on Modra's wing, and tried to hold tears back. He could not figure out why he was on the verge of crying, it was an unusual moment that he had never experienced before.

"_Yes I know, I feel exactly the same way. I have been alone for thousands upon thousands of years."_ muttered Modra, reading Godzilla's thoughts. The saurian beast raised his head in surprise and glanced at the insect.

_Yes, I can read your thoughts and emotions. _echoed Modra's voice in his mind.

"_You never cease to surprise me." _whispered Godzilla, _"it seems like forever since I have been with someone."_

Modra cringed as she felt Godzilla's emotions, she could feel utter emptiness and abysmal darkness. This creature was so alone, and so empty that it almost overwhelmed Modra. She couldn't help but to be happy though, for she could relate to how he felt. All her life, Modra had nobody, not even a friend. The insect let out a purring chirp and wrapped her wings around Godzilla's neck, attempting to comfort the poor beast. Modra could feel tears running down the back of her wing from Godzilla's slow sobbing. Tears began to collect in Modra's eyes as well, she had not cried for a good two thousand years, so it was very painful, holding back the emotion.

"_I…I love you." _whispered Godzilla as he closed his eyes.

A feeling of relief and joy filled Modra's old and dying heart, _"I love you as well."_

"_Now my love, journey with me to Japan where we can stop the Xilians before they destroy our world." _Modra pleaded confidently as she gazed into Godzilla's deep dark eyes, which still glistened with tears.

"_Let us save this planet together." _he whispered in Modra's ear as both him and her made their way to the ocean. Quietly, both kaiju left the island, with love and hope in each others' hearts, for each other and their home.


	15. The Weapon of Doom

Donny opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was still in the large auditorium where he and Torbysnief encountered Arc'lus. His abdomen ached horrifically from the physical blow Arc'lus delivered, he could barely get up off from the floor, but he managed to do so. The young psychic glanced around the room and discovered that Arc'lus wasn't anywhere to be seen. As relief crept into Donny's heart, it was suddenly ripped away when he began to hear Arc'lus' psychotic laugh echoing in the distance. Donny froze in his tracks, attempting to find where his nemesis was in the obsidian black that shadowed the large room.

"So, you are a Psychic, are you not?" asked Arc'lus as he stepped into the light behind Donny.

"Why do you care?" retorted Donny with anger contained in his face.

_Because I know…._ echoed Arc'lus' voice in Donny's mind. The young Psychic quivered as the low octave of the Xilian's voice sent chills through his body.

"You have psychic powers….I didn't know Xilians had those abilities."

"Only certain Xilians do, including myself. Xilians with special powers such as my own are considered _Keizers_." chuckled the egotistical Xilian.

Suddenly, both Arc'lus and Donny turned their attention toward their left as they heard Torbysnief rustling on the floor, trying to get up. The old man was aware of what Arc'lus was capable of doing, and needed to warn Donny.

"Stay away from him Donny, he is a terrible person…." cried Torbysnief, but was cut short by Arc'lus who threw the old man across the room with some sort of telekinetic ability. Arc'lus then began to advance upon Donny, who backed away nervously.

"People who make my commands more difficult, such as yourself will pay the price. Releasing Modra was not on my schedule."

"It was on mine though." Donny sarcastically retorted.

"Modra is close to death anyway, what hope does she have of defeating us?" laughed Arc'lus as he stepped closer toward Donny.

"She has more hope of defeating you than you do of winning this war." gibed the Psychic as he glared at Arc'lus straight in the eyes.

"Pathetic human.." whispered Arc'lus mysteriously as he lunged forward at Donny at unimaginable speeds, slamming into the Psychic and tossing him across the floor. After cackling a demonic laugh, the psychotic Xilian raised his hand, allowing Donny to raise with it through psychic waves.

"I'll show you what a psychic really is!" Arc'lus threw Donny into the far wall, and could hear the air being knocked out of the Psychic as he continually slammed him into the cement.

"While I'm dealing with you, our latest creation will deal with your precious Modra, Mothra, and Godzilla. Behold, our most powerful creation!" Arc'lus cried as he pointed at the window, viewing the Mother-ship which loomed above. Metallic bay doors opened on the side of the ship, and a whirling ball of substance came spiraling out and it crashed into a skyscraper, completely destroying it. As dust whirled through the air, a large body stood tall and its orange eyes pierced through the dust. Seconds later, a piercing roar echoed through the city and off from the distant mountains.

"May I present to you….Godzilla X!" announced Arc'lus proudly.

"What the hell is this devilry?" Donny shuttered as he gazed at the dark kaiju that stood before them in the midst of the dusty city.

"It is the amalgamation of a few of your kaiju from this planet, and just a tad of ours." laughed Arc'lus, "we used cells from Godzilla and the creature known as Zilla, and combined it with traces of the remaining DNA of our previous kaiju, Keizer Ghidorah. Now finally, we have this beauty to use in combat!"

Donny gazed at the foul beast as it took to the air, using some sort of rockets mounted on the rear of its body. It was so large, almost as large as Mothra Virgo great wingspan. Donny feared the amount of destruction this being could wield, it could level cities in a matter of minutes from the looks of its hideous face. Large pointed, jagged spines ran down the demon's dorsal and a long spiraling tail whipped out from his body. Its dark, charcoal colored skin seemed to glow in the dark skies as it diminished on the horizon. It looked like a creature cross-bread with Godzilla and Zilla, so Arc'lus' words were true.

"First, I shall have Godzilla X deal with Modra and her new found lover. Since your Psychic friends have discovered a way to disrupt our control over your kaiju, looks like ours will have to do the dirty….." Arc'lus was stopped in mid-sentence when he began to hear sirens echoing through the room. He looked out the window, and could see a large vessel attacking the Xilian Mother-ship. Donny stared at this peculiar ship, it was long and brightly metallic, and had a long serrated drill spiraling on the forward section of its bulk.

"What is that?" asked Donny.

"That is the Gotengo…" another voice echoed in the darkness.

Donny and Arc'lus turned their attention toward the doorway where they saw a silhouette of a man standing in the door arch proudly. He eventually walked into the light and paced toward Arc'lus.

"You…" muttered Arc'lus in a disparaging voice. He glared at this newcomer and paced back and forth.

"Who?" began Donny, but was motioned not to say anything, for this man knew his question.

"I am Ozaki, a Mutant from the other dimension, where these dudes come from." the man said as he motioned sarcastically toward Arc'lus.

"He's more than a Mutant, he's a Keizer as well, but he doesn't like to use his powers to control and conquer, but to do good…." seethed the Xilian in disgust, "he is also the one that drove us to defeat before."

Ozaki signaled Donny to back away, and the Psychic obeyed uneasily. "I can handle this, just make sure you stand back, this could get messy."

"Oh…aren't you a brave one now!" laughed Arc'lus, "my abilities are far more powerful now than they were before. Even then I managed to save myself from the destruction I was putting my ship through. Now you are going to regret not using your true power in the correct manner they should be used in."

Ozaki, having enough of Arc'lus' sly words, leapt toward him and elbowed the Xilian in the abdomen, causing him to recoil. However, just as speedily as Ozaki, Arc'lus returned the blow by slamming the furious Mutant in the face with his fist, tossing him onto the cold stone floor. Donny shuttered as he heard Arc'lus' fist blaze across Ozaki's face. He wanted to help but did not think he was powerful enough to do anything that would provide assistance, instead, he just looked on frantically.

"You are still as pathetic as you used to be." insulted Arc'lus as he kicked Ozaki, the kinetic force accompanied by the blow threw Ozaki into the wall.

"Stop it!" cried Donny as he went to Ozaki, in order to help him up. However, before Donny could do so, a mysterious force of energy knocked him back onto the floor roughly.

"All of you are pathetic cattle that don't even deserve to live!" yelled Arc'lus as he again threw Ozaki into the wall with just as much force as he did before, "now you will regret ever coming here."

Arc'lus extended his hand and energy flashed in his palm. With in moments, a surging beam of energy lanced in Ozaki's direction. Before the Mutant was battered by the energy, Donny jumped in the way and threw his hands forward. The surge slammed into a telekinetic barrier and streaked off into different directions. The Psychic cringed as the force of the beam nearly threw him backwards, but he managed to keep the shield's potency.

The Mother-ship quaked as the Gotengo plowed its drill directly through its hull, shattering the remains of the space-fairing vessel across the city below. Xilian fighters attacked Gotengo, but they did not seem to damage it at all.

After exhausting their resources, the surviving Xilians released Gigan, who was still damaged from his battle with Mothra. They were performing repairs on the cyborg kaiju when the Mutants attacked. Gigan shrieked as it stared at the metallic vessel which was still half way impaled into the Mother-ship's side. Before Gigan attacked its enemy, a port opened on the aft side of the Gotengo, allowing a small sphere to emerge and land upon the dusty ground below. The spherical object glistened in the light that was illuminated by the Mother-ship. As Gigan crept closer to the sphere, a bright light began to shine across its smooth surface. Gigan backed away with perplexity marked in his actions and stared down at the object. Several minutes later, the surface of the sphere began to mold itself into a different shape. Eventually, the mass of the sphere molded into a giant creature which was about half the size of Gigan's metallic body. As the glowing material from the sphere dissipated, a large spider stood in the midst of the desolate city. Gigan shrieked angrily as the arachnid stared at him and waddled sideways in a peculiar, intimidating manner.

"What is that!?" asked Arc'lus in a stressed manner.

"That is Gigan's destruction right there…It is a kaiju named El Arana, similar to the creature Kumonga, but is far superior in intelligence and personality." groaned Ozaki as he picked himself up off from the floor.

"El Arana, lets see what it can do against my Gigan." bragged Arc'lus as he snapped an egotistical glance at his nemesis.

Donny stared at the mysterious kaiju and widened his eyes. He could feel actual pure intelligence coming from this arachnid, intelligence that ranked up in the realm of Mothra's intelligence. The Psychic watched on, hoping that the new kaiju would be able to defeat the Xilian's vile creation.

El Arana let out a hissing screech as her arachnoid legs carried her across the dusty plain at amazing speeds toward Gigan. Reacting toward this offensive move, Gigan engaged his rockets and jolted up into the air. The metallic kaiju swooped down toward El Arana, preparing to dive bomb her with the sharp barb on his head. The eight-legged beast reared up on her back four legs and gazed up towards her nemesis. She opened her fangs, allowing a sharp stream of silken web to eject into the air. Gigan halted his dive as the adhesive material lanced around his body and tied his arms together. The cyborg kaiju landed on the ground and screeched furiously, while attempting to break himself away from the silk.

"_What the hell are you!" _hollered Gigan as he sadistically glanced at El Arana.

"_I'm your worst nightmare.."_ she chuckled in response as she began to spin webbing around Gigan's legs.

"_Stop it now!"_ cried Gigan as he lost his balance and fell into a half destroyed building. El Arana just continued to spray more and more silk, covering all of Gigan's body except for his face.

Gigan finally just shrieked in fear and blasted his cluster beam in all directions, hitting El Arana several times. The injured spider whirled over and landed on her side in a pile of debris, sending chunks of material hurtling into the air.

"_Good…its dead…"_ Gigan muttered as he struggled to break free from the steel-strength silk. As Gigan turned his face again though, he found El Arana staring straight at him.

"_What the!" _cried the bound cyborg.

El Arana's fangs opened and a green hued sphere of energy began to develop in between the tiny appendages. Seconds later, a pulsating shimmering ray burst from the sphere and lanced directly into Gigan's face. The cyborg began to convulse as the beam sent intense shocks through his mechanical systems, causing smoke and sparks to shoot from his body. As El Arana increased the intensity of the energy blast, the casing of Gigan's eye shattered and exploded violently, signifying that the kaiju was finally dead.

Arc'lus stood in amazement and anger as he watched one of his prized kaiju's destruction before his eyes. He grudgingly turned toward Ozaki and Donny, and glared at them with his menacing eyes virtually glowing with hate.

"I will destroy you, even if it is the last thing I do in this wretched dimension!" he yelled as he jumped toward Ozaki, knocking Donny away so he could personally attack his arch enemy. Ozaki defended himself quickly and shoved Arc'lus away, causing him to fall upon the floor. He was up and running in a matter of seconds though, clarifying that Ozaki's attack did not harm him. As Arc'lus proceeded to attack Ozaki again, Donny threw himself into the Xilian's body, toppling him over.

"You wanted to see a Psychic, I'll show you it, ass!" yelled Donny as he raised his hands, causing Arc'lus to raise in the telekinetic field that Donny was creating. He thrust his hands forward once the Xilian was high in the air, throwing him into a glass painting that hung on the wall, causing it to shatter and fall to the floor along with Arc'lus.

"Well, I see you aren't afraid to use your powers after all." gibed Arc'lus as he slowly rose to his feet, while wiping the glass off from his rubber uniform. Before Arc'lus said anything else he raised his hand once again, and spouted a crackling blast of energy that surged towards Donny. The Psychic panicked and closed his eyes, not wanting to protect himself with his powers and play Arc'lus' little proving game. Suddenly though, time began to slow down in Donny's imagination, and he could hear a voice echoing in his mind. The voice of Moll's wisdom called out to him telepathically and calmed him, _Do not underestimate your power, for you are the sole determiner of how to use the power that is housed with in you. You must have confidence in yourself, that is the moment when your power will come alive._

Donny came back to his senses and noticed that the beam was still surging toward him at great speeds. He again extended his hand and met the beam telepathically. Donny's telekinetic barrier stopped the beam before it actually smote his body, and he held it in place. The Psychic had an idea, he knew that the same stunt he pulled with King Ghidorah's gravity bolt would certainly work on Arc'lus. Donny concentrated his attention on the beam, and kept Arc'lus from moving it or discontinuing it.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Xilian yelled as he tried to move the beam, but had no success in doing so.

Donny just held his idea in mind and kept the beam still. As Arc'lus attempted to send more energy through the blast, Donny sent telekinetic waves up the surge and both masses of energy clashed. The beam convulsed and Arc'lus lost his control over it, causing it to explode. A shockwave from the force threw both Donny and Arc'lus backward, tossing them onto the floor.

Ozaki stood in amazement, finally seeing the true power of a Psychic put to use. Deep down, he wished that he had a type of power like that, but knew that he was a Mutant, bestowed with separate abilities.

Moll's hair blew across her face as she looked out across Batan Island, feeling the sheer evil that crept into the world. She felt a terrible aching I her heart about the future, somehow, it did not seem like it was welcoming.

"Moll?" asked Lora as she put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"What happens can no longer be undone." whispered Moll, in almost a saddened voice.

"These Xilians are sure making a mess out of things, and judging by this new 'Godzilla X' creature they have, defeating them will be a lot more difficult." interjected Belvera as her and her steed Garugaru floated up next to Moll and Lora's steed, Fairy.

"What can be done to stop this vile creature?" asked Lora in a stressful tone.

Moll turned to her sister and closed her eyes almost as if she was in some sort of pain. She could not bear to think about what may happen if they didn't prevail over this powerful being.

"The best we can hope for, is that the combined forces of Earth's kaiju can defeat Godzilla X. Right now, Mothra Virgo is on a pursuit of this being, and will probably encounter him at Tokyo, which is where he is going to land. There he will encounter Rodan--who has now been altered from Xilian control, and the Mothra that came with the Shobijin." explained Moll.

"But they alone can not defeat him, he is far to strong." stated Belvera as her voice grew more stern.

Lora's heart sank at the sound of Belvera's words, so she immediately looked to Moll for some words of assurance or wisdom.

"Right now, Modra, Godzilla, and Battra are journeying, as well as Mothra Virgo. The question is, will six kaiju be enough to defeat this terrible foe?" mumbled Moll as her gaze concentrated off into the distance. Lora and Belvera glanced at each other nervously and then gazed off into the distance along with their wise sister.


	16. The Demon Descends

Modra and Godzilla could see smoke rising on the western horizon, the general direction of Tokyo. They realized that they were close to the city, the feeling of an unexpected battle crept into their hearts and they proceeded on their journey closer to each other than they were before.

"_Godzilla, what would you do if I happened to die in an upcoming battle?" _asked Modra as she lowered her head somewhat depressively while she flew. Godzilla could not help but to admire Modra's glorious beauty as she flew through the calm air.

"_Don't say such things my love, you will not die. I shall fight my hardest to protect you. I don't see how something as beautiful as you could die." _Godzilla complimented as he wore a slight smile on his face.

Modra's face turned beat red as she glanced at Godzilla's adorable smile, his compliment made her blush so very badly. The insect hid behind one of her wings, and giggled.

"_I'm glad you are here my love, I have never had somebody, especially someone who ever gave me such adorable compliments." _giggled the insect deity, as she began to blush even more so. Modra felt such joy in her heart, that it virtually blocked out any thought of the terrible doom the lied before them.

As the insect gazed off into the distant west toward Tokyo, she was startled when she heard Godzilla roar out in agony and grip his side, which was bleeding profusely.

"_What is it, are you okay!" _asked Modra in a panic.

"_It is that stinging kaiju that attacked me, that one!"_ he replied, while groping the wound that still bled but was being regenerated at the same time.

Modra looked up and could see the flying menace, Waspra streaking through the air, preparing to dive bomb her enemies. Modra knew that the Xilians did not want her and Godzilla to reach Tokyo, so they sent one of their stronger kaiju to deal with them. As Waspra drew closer, she released a barrage of stingers that pelted the waters around Godzilla and Modra, forcing them to move backward away from the poisonous projectiles.

"_Godzilla, fire your beam at me, quick. We do not have time to deal with this creature!" _cried Modra as she quickly turned an met Godzilla's eyes.

"_I can't shoot you, why would I…!" _Godzilla was hushed by Modra when she covered his mouth with her wing.

"_Remember, I can absorb energy and release it. With your energy and my energy and possibly Waspra's combined, we can defeat her." _

"_But, I don't want to hurt you!" _cried Godzilla.

"_You won't, trust me…fire your breath!" _commanded Modra as she held her two wing tips together, ready to catch the atomic ray. Godzilla felt a lump in his throat as he thought about what Modra was planning. Slowly, his spines began to flash brightly and a glow of energy gathered in his throat. He inhaled, and then quickly exhaled, releasing a shimmering bluish ray of energy that surged toward the insect. Modra extended her wing tips and caught the blast of energy and began to absorb its essences. Waspra flew stationary in the sky, staring at Godzilla and Modra with perplexity, she could not figure out why he was firing his ray at her. Growing annoyed with the persistent delay, Waspra streaked down toward the two kaiju, and began to emit electrical bolts of energy from her fast racing wings, which streaked down toward the insect Goddess. Before the bolts hit her, Modra swung around with her wing tips still together, and absorbed the essences of the electricity Waspra emitted.

"_Godzilla, hit her so she doesn't move!" _cried Modra as she tried to control the energy housed inside of her body. Godzilla, obeying his love's commands, blasted his atomic ray at the buzzing insect, pelting her in the wings, causing her to collapse into the ocean.

Modra drifted higher into the air, and her body began to flash brightly as energy gathered and flowed toward her wing tips. Here eyes assumed a white color as did her antennae as the energy grew with in her body. It looked almost ghostly in Godzilla's point of view, but he did not doubt Modra's ability. The insect concentrated her attention upon Waspra, who fluttered incredulously on the surface of the water, noticing the energy Modra was about to release.

"_Your evil is about to end!" _cried Modra as she released the energy withheld in her body. A crackling white ray of energy sizzled through the air and enveloped Waspra completely. A terrible deafening cry echoed through the skies as Waspra's body began to incinerate under the intense energy that surrounded her. In a matter of seconds, what remained of the insect was decimated in an explosion that spouted sparks and fire hundreds of feet into the air.

Godzilla gazed at Modra in amazement as the glow that illuminated her body diminished and she appeared as her normal self. Despite her age, she still managed to wield great power, it was obvious that she is related to Mothra. Silently and somberly, both kaiju continued their trek onwards toward Tokyo, where they would encounter a battle far more difficult than that of the one they just experienced.

"Commander Aso," blared Professor Gondo as she ran into the room, breathing heavily, "I received intelligence that a large creature is in flight toward Japan, straight for Tokyo. Also, a fleet of Xilian ships has landed in Kagoshima Bay. It is an invasion force!"

"What!?" cried the angered man, "Sahra!" Aso turned toward the Psychic who sat in her chair delicately.

"You want me to stop them with the army of Psychics." she read his mind.

"Yes, that is what I need you to do. If they are not stopped, thousands of more innocent people will die."

"I shall go then. It is time to stop this bloodshed." Sahra said as she began to pace towards the door swiftly.

"Wait!" cried Gondo, "I just received intelligence that the Xilian invasion is accompanied by King Ghidorah. How are the Psychics going to stop him?"

"We won't stop King Ghidorah, but I know of someone who will." replied Sahra in a confident voice.

"And who would that be?" asked Aso.

"There is an island called Yaku Island, which is slightly south of Kyushu, there dwells a mystic kaiju named Mayonaka. I have grown to know her psychically and I have conversed with her telepathically on more the one occasion. I am sure she would be willing to provide assistance against Ghidorah." Sahra quickly replied as she walked out of the conference room doors, on her way to prepare her Psychic army for the battle that was about to come.

Miki scanned the destruction that took place upon the city on Batan Island. There were barely any building standing in perfect shape, they were all completely or half destroyed. Shinjo could see dead bodies littering the destructed interiors of each building, they were brutally slaughtered by the Xilians.

Miki cringed as she could sense Donny's presence even more than she could before. She could feel that he was in danger.

"Shinjo, lets go, they are in that building over there!" shouted Miki as she ran across the debris strewn ground toward a half standing building.

"Wait!" cried a feminine voice near the helicopter that sat a good hundred yards away. Miki quickly swung around, recognizing the voice. It was Shiori Ogawa, the top student that wanted to be raised in class to her boyfriends' level.

"What are you doing here!?" cried Miki as she ran up to the teenager. Shiori had a nervous look on her face as she watched her boyfriend, Akira, who was emerging from the helicopter.

"It is too dangerous here, stay in the helicopter!" shouted Shinjo angrily as he ran up to them.

"No," replied Shiori sternly.

"We have come to help you, it is better to have four people around here than only two." stated Akira in an intelligent voice.

"Ms. Saegusa, you and Donny mean a lot to us. We would do anything to help you guys through these times of trouble." Shiori muttered as tears gathered in her eyes. Miki's face grew light and she smiled, while trying to hold back her own tears.

"Okay." began Miki, "just stay close to us, I don't want you two getting hurt."

Akira and Shiori nodded and clasped each others' hands then smiled. They both looked up to Miki and Donny, after all they are their teachers at the E.S.P. Institute. Cautiously, all four of them walked on toward the building, hoping that there would not be anything futile at the destination that they'll encounter.

Commander Aso gasped nervously as the dreaded creature that approached Tokyo as he just heard an announcement as to how close he was.

"Ten kilometers." muttered Aso nervously as he moved in his chair restlessly. Aso knew of the doom that Godzilla X was bound to create across the desolate city. Luckily, all the people were evacuated and safe in the interior of Japan. The Commander glanced at the nearest television screen, and saw Mothra and Rodan sitting in the midst of their previous battle zone, aware of what approached. They waited uneasily as well, knowing that their upcoming foe would be nearly impossible to defeat. Aso turned his gaze back toward his comrades who were monitoring the movements of the monsters, and could not help but to wonder if it was their last mission in saving the country from impending doom. No, the world from impending doom.

"Commander," Asuza Goji's voice attracted the brisk man's attention. He was pleased to hear her voice, ever since she decided to join G-Force, it was an honor to have her be part of their efforts. However, the grim thought of it being their last time lessened the man's positive attitude.

"What is it?" he whispered. Asuza smiled and glanced at him with positive intentions written across her face, which gave Aso some assurance.

"Battra, is descending into Tokyo. I am also detecting Godzilla and Modra slowly approaching from Tokyo Bay."

Aso's face brightened confidently as he heard the words she spoke. The monsters were gathering, for they knew that not only one of them could defeat this dreadful creature alone.

"That is not all who approaches…" echoed voices from on high.

Aso and the other glanced up toward the ceiling where they saw the Elias flying in on their steeds, with positive gleam radiating from their faces.

"Mothra Virgo is pursuing Godzilla X." announced Moll as she smiled effervescently.

"You are not in this battle alone." two more voices spoke in unison. The Shobijin appeared on Aso's desk right before his eyes, and smiled as well.

"The Elias and the Shobijin, joining forces with Humans, amazing." Okayama whispered in delight.

"The kaiju will battle with all the might they possess. It is time to rid our world of the filth the Xilians brought." grumbled Belvera as she managed to put a small smile on her face.

"We are with you." Lora added as she clutched Moll's shoulder.

"Aso!" cried Gondo, "He is here."

Aso rose from his seat and watched the large television screen nervously. A large dark figured descended into the city. His orange ominous eyes pierced through the darkness as he rested his feet upon the dusty debris where Mothra and Rodan were previously battling. Godzilla X's slim muscular body (similar to Zilla's) scanned the vicinity and noticed Mothra and Rodan standing at the far end of the battlefield, watching him. Godzilla X raised his maw and roared toward the sky, sending his piercing battle cry through the night sky, he was ready to battle, and was determined to prevail.


	17. The Kaiju War of Our Time

Mothra let out a bone chilling screech as she rose into the air and swooped into the sky at amazing speeds. Rodan also took to the air as well, flying a parallel course to Mothra's. Both aerial kaiju swooped around each other and dove straight toward Godzilla X. The genetically manipulated kaiju growled and braced himself, preparing to be attacked. Rodan slammed into Godzilla X with all his might, but the demon managed to stay standing. The flying pteranodon pursued to attack again, by lunging his beak out at his enemy. Before the flying kaiju could react, Godzilla X raised his fist and whipped it in Rodan's direction, slamming the atomic mutant in the abdomen. A sharp agonizing screech emerged from the reptile's maw as it was flung into a half destroyed building. Chunks of debris exploded as the rest of the buildings structure toppled over.

As Godzilla X was beginning to savor his slight victory, he felt claws latching around his neck. He looked to his sides and could see pairs of multi-colored wings fluttering.

"_So you are the one who's mother participated in my master's defeat in our normal dimension." _Godzilla X's voice cackled as he glanced up at the wings of Mothra.

"_Yes I was, and I shall carrying on what she was attempting to accomplish by participating in your master's defeat once again." _the deity retorted as she began to dig at Godzilla X's flesh, causing blood to spout from gaping wounds. The demon roared in pain and began to charge energy with in his body.

Mothra screeched and tore even more at Godzilla X's flesh, flinging chunks of skin out off from his body. Brightly, the fiend's spines began to flash as his anger grew with this insect's constant torment that she inflicted upon him.

"_I'll show you torment, deity!"_ he roared as his spines began to flash electrical bolts from their tips, lancing into Mothra's body. Sparks and smoke spewed from the insect's body and wings as the electricity surged through her carapace. She screeched agonizingly as Godzilla X continued to pump more power into his assault. Mothra attempted to fly away, but Godzilla X kept her legs pinned to his neck, so she could suffer the full torment he wished to inflict. As Godzilla X's power neared its maximum point, Mothra let out a bone chilling screech as she could feel her body literally burning from the electrical currents. Suddenly, two purple blasts of energy lanced into his body several times, forcing him to roar in agony and release Mothra, letting her fall helplessly from his neck and into the same pile of debris that Rodan rested in.

Godzilla X turned his attention skyward and could see the dark brother of Mothra flying through the air. Battra sent his low roar echoing across the skies as he continued to shower his nemesis with prismatic streams of energy from his eyes. Godzilla X's eyes flashed and the remaining beams slammed against a psychic barrier that appeared in between him and his nemesis. Again, Battra roared defiantly and swooped down to attack his foe once again. The dark moth smote his body against Godzilla X's, causing him to stagger backwards, however he managed to catch himself before he actually fell. Battra swung around and slammed his wings into the leviathan's face, forcing him to stagger backwards even farther. Battra knew that he had to protect the planet from this creature, or it would destroy everything.

Modra and Godzilla gazed on as the approached Tokyo, they could see the bright flashes of purple light from Battra's prism rays. The setting was very ominous, both kaiju did not wish to enter Tokyo, but they knew that in order to protect their homes, they had to.

"_Battra battles ahead." _muttered Modra as she flew up higher, in order to see what was going on.

"_What else do you see?"_ asked Godzilla in a loud tone, in order for Modra to hear him.

"_Mothra and Rodan are injured, and this new kaiju is attacking Battra right now, we must hurry before he kills them!"_ cried Modra.

Several minutes passed before they actually reached the shore. Both kaiju waded through clouds of dust and smoke that wafted out toward the bay from the intense battle. They could hear the terrible battle cries of the warring kaiju off in the near distance. It sent shivers up their bodies as cries of pain and agony were heard as well. Finally, they roamed out of the smoke and dust and could see the battle taking place before their eyes. Battra had his legs wrapped around Godzilla X's face and was trying to knock him down onto the ground.

"_I'm going to attack him!" _cried Modra as she flew off at a speed that was amazingly fast for her age.

"_Modra, don't!"_ cried Godzilla as he attempted to catch up.

The deity streaked through the air and swept down in front of Godzilla X and Battra who battled furiously. The demonic kaiju grabbed the insect around the abdomen and began to pry him loose. Battra screeched in agony as Godzilla X's claws dug into his flesh, and caused blood to trickle out of the wounds, his strength was so strong that he nearly ripped Battra's abdomen right off, however, he let go and allowed Godzilla X to toss him onto the ground roughly, sending pillars of dust into the air, covering the insect's body.

"_Be gone you foul creature!"_ cried Modra as she flew in between Godzilla X and Battra, providing guard for her fellow kaiju.

"_You are the one my master dislikes the most….you destroyed our base, you destroyed Cyrstle Ghidorah…..and how you are going to cause problems with me!" _roared the devilish kaiju.

As Godzilla X prepared to attack Modra, he suddenly roared out in anguish and glanced downward. Godzilla had entered the battle during their conversation and bit onto Godzilla X's tail. The Xilian creation flung his tail out of Godzilla's jaws and swung around to confront him, however Modra slammed her thick wings into Godzilla X's face, causing him to stagger sideways. While the elderly insect was attacking his torso, Godzilla whipped his tail around and slammed the appendage into Godzilla X's lower legs, causing the giant kaiju to collapse onto the ground, forcing a loud thud to echo through the city.

Godzilla bent over and stared Godzilla X directly in the eyes. His face grew cold as the orange eyes seemed to pierce through his body. He knew that his essences were used to create this foul being, and knew that it was determined to destroy him. A sadistic grin formed across Godzilla X's face as he glanced up at his half brother. Godzilla's spines flashed, and in a fit of anger, he shot his atomic breath right into Godzilla X's face, causing smoke and explosions to spout across a radius of several hundred feet.

A couple minutes passed and Godzilla began to think that Godzilla X was defeated, however he was proved wrong when the demon's bony hand came reaching out of the cloud of smoke that enveloped him and gripped around Godzilla's neck. The saurian beast could feel his throat cracking from the immense strength that his brotherly mutation possessed. Slowly, Godzilla X raised Godzilla off from the ground by the neck and brought him to eye level.

"_I will have pleasure in slowly killing you, primitive beast." _seethed Godzilla X as he suddenly stabbed one of his claws directly into Godzilla's abdomen, causing blood to spew all over his arm. Godzilla squealed with what air he had as the immense pain from the gaping wound sent pulses of agony through his entire body. Foam gurgled at Godzilla's mouth as his eyes grew even darker due to the loss of blood.

"_Stop it!" _cried Modra as she attempted to slam into Godzilla X, however she was smacked away by the demon's tail.

"_Watch your beloved slowly die, insect, yes I know that you two love each other, it is certainly obvious." _

Modra looked on in horror as Godzilla X sent electrical charges into Godzilla's body through the hand that was imbedded in the atomic beast's abdomen. Godzilla convulsed and began to gurgle even more foam, it eventually became blood that he vomited.

"_STOP IT NOW!"_ cried Modra as she took all the strength in her body and slammed into Godzilla X's side. The demonic monster let Godzilla out of his grasp as he fell into a half destroyed skyscraper, forcing it to shatter completely under his immense weight.

Godzilla landed on the ground very roughly and remained there lifelessly, not moving a single muscle. Modra quickly flew down and landed next to Godzilla's limp form, furling a cloud of dust into the air as she did so.

"_My love, my love, are you okay!"_ she cried frantically as she nudged her wing up against Godzilla's cold body.

"_Yes.." _came a whisper from Godzilla's maw, _"my body is regenerating the wound, I'll be fine in no time."_

Modra covered Godzilla with her wings, providing him warmth as he healed himself, and protection from Godzilla X's sadistic evil.

A wield of flame burst into the air on the horizon as Professor Sahra Ward and her army of Psychics neared Kagoshima Bay. She could see King Ghidorah above the Xilian army, destroying the city as he flew devilishly through the sticky air. The young Psychic knew that it was the correct time to summon Mayonaka, for she was the only thing that could deal with King Ghidorah while the Psychics battled the Xilian army. Sahra closed her eyes, and opened her mind, and began to chant the words that summoned the giant kaiju telepathically…..

_Vivacious Guardian of the Land and of the Sea,Hear us now with our imminent plea.Show yourself and let us behold,The destined path that has been foretold.Guide us to find our rightful path,Save us from this sinister wrath.Protect us now with your heart of true,Help us now to start anew.Mayonaka, protector of all,Bring us peace with your vivacious call.Set right that which the world has made wrong,We call for your aide through your Guardian Song.Sweet Guardian of the Earth and Sky,Hear us now with our imminent e to us and let us hear,The world is safe when you are near._

After completing the beautiful words, Sahra gazed towards the south, hoping that her plea of assistance reached the resting giant's ears. Right now though, she realized that there was work to be done. The Xilian invasion had to be stopped before it conquered all of Kyushu , which was predicted to happen in a matter of a couple short days.

_Okay everybody, get ready for battle, be brave and do not let fear bind you to flee. This is our home and we must prove to the Xilians that us humans/Psychics are full capable of destroying them._ Sahra said telepathically to all her Psychic soldiers as she glanced down at the army of at least two thousand Xilian troops.

The helicopter containing the Psychics landed about a thousand meters away from the Xilian forces. Sahra was the first to exit the flying machines and she was followed by over three hundred Psychics. Her journey to Japan had inspired at least two hundred more Psychics to join her in the battle.

Carefully, all the Psychics gathered in large lines, the number of them made at least 5 lines, and one large block. Swiftly, they advanced toward the Xilian army and prepared to attack. Sahra stood confidently at the front of the Psychic army, with a confident smirk on her face, ready to take on the leader of their army.

"Human army, surrender or die by the guns of the Xilians and the might of King Ghidorah!" cried the commander, who so happened to be X-Terin, Arc'lus' second in command.

"Fire!" cried Terin as his soldiers began to blast their laser weapons at the Psychic army.

_Telepathic shield! _Sahra yelled telepathically as raised her hands along with the army. The Xilian lasers merely bounced off.

"King Ghidorah, attack them!"

King Ghidorah reared his heads back and fired his gravity bolts, hoping that it would bust the shield. When the energy collided into the barrier, ripples of energy went across its surface, causing it to burst, throwing all of the Psychics onto the ground.

"Now Ghidorah, destroy them!" ordered X-Terin as he laughed demonically.

As King Ghidorah prepared to attack the vulnerable Psychics, a long howl echoed across the night sky, hushing the sounds of war. Sahra looked at up, gasping nervously at the event taking place. Her eyes brightened and glistened joyfully as she saw her old friend flying near the moon. It was Mayonaka, the wolf deity of Yaku Island in Kagoshima Prefecture.

Mayonaka's dark fur was hidden by the blackness of night. All that could be seen were the star signs on her body and the sign around her eye, which were glowing brightly. The mystical kaiju flew past the moon and swooped down next to the army of Psychics, landing herself gently upon the ground.

_It is good to see you!_ Sahra greeted telepathically as she waved up at the wolf kaiju.

_The Earth is in terrible peril, I felt it. I shall try my hardest to assist you in saving the planet. _The kaiju replied as she turned her attention toward King Ghidorah, who flew over head, showing off his glistening golden scales under the somber moonlight.

Mayonaka smiled down upon the humans, before taking to the air in order to confront the demonic space menace that threatened to attack. The mammalian monster quickly overtook King Ghidorah, who was not as swift at flying as Mayonaka was. The great wolf slammed her front paws into Ghidorah's dorsal, pushing him toward the ground, where eventually he fell. As the three-headed dragon struggled to become airborne once again, Mayonaka slammed into his backside once again, keeping the demonic beast under control.

As the two kaiju fought, Sahra led her Psychic soldiers into battle against the Xilians. The two armies clashed violently, sending the sound of laser fire and screaming voices through the dark close air.

"Use what ever it takes to destroy them!" cried Sahra as she faced the army before her that attacked. Suddenly, as she went to address her army again, a hand came around her and struck her in the face, throwing her onto the cold damp ground.

"Humanity will fall!" cried a X-Terin, who stood above her. Sahra glanced up at him with a hateful glare in her eyes at the abomination that invaded the planet.

"Humanity will never fall, this is our world, and it will always be ours!" cried the Psychic as she levitated into the air ominously. Sahra lifted her hand, which caused X-Terin to raise in a telekinetic field that the Psychic generated.

"What the hell is this?" he cried as the frustrated Xilian attempted to break himself from the psychic energy.

"Humanity is stronger than you think, and this will prove it!"

Sahra thrust her hand forward, throwing X-Terin into the vicinity in which Mayonaka and King Ghidorah were battling. She knew that he wouldn't last long, the Xilian would eventually die under both of the kaiju, who were still battling viciously. Now that X-Terin was gone, the Xilian army was lost with out their commanding officer controlling them, making it very easy to overcome the disoriented aliens. As the smoke cleared from the intense battling, Sahra could see thousands of dead bodies lying in the damp dirt that littered the plain. The battle was swift, and very costly in regards of life.

_Remaining Psychics, bury the dead and come with me, we must return to Tokyo. _Sahra said telepathically. It was hard for her to leave the dead, most of the army she controlled were good friends of hers. She stood in the dusty wind and gazed out over the battlefield as her hair blew across her face.

_Rest in peace…._ Sahra mumbled telepathically as she began to walk back toward the helicopters that bore the army. The young Psychic could still hear Mayonaka and King Ghidorah battling in the distance and decided to remain for her friend, in order to make sure that she would stay safe.

King Ghidorah's gravity bolts danced out of his mouths and pelted Mayonaka across the side, throwing the mystic wolf kaiju onto the rough terrain, tossing tons of dirt high into the air. She could hear King Ghidorah's demonic cackles echoing off from the distant mountains. Mayonaka quickly raised herself from the ground, and turned to confront her nemesis, who came lumbering toward her, roaring in anger. She howled in agony as the three-headed beast grasped onto her neck with his mouths, attempting to tear at the innocent creature's flesh. Mayonaka reacted swiftly, and clawed at the demon's necks, tearing large wounds that bled profusely, forcing the great dragon to roar out in immense agony. Mayonaka pinned Ghidorah's bleeding necks behind his body and began to flap her wings briskly. As she did do, she gripped her paws and mouth around the dragon's body and secured a tight grasp. Seconds later, both kaiju were high in the air, flying toward the mountains in the west. King Ghidorah writhed in Mayonaka's grasp violently, attempting to struggle free, however the wolf's strength was great and managed to keep him under control.

Several minutes later, once Mayonaka reached the mountains, she released King Ghidorah from her grasp, letting him drop into the steep valley between the geological giants. Soil and trees were flung into the air when King Ghidorah's impact quaked through the Earth. Mayonaka gazed up toward the moon, and the star signs on her body began to glow brightly, casting a glow upon the land below. As the mammalian giant opened her jaws, a spiraling black hued beam burst from her throat, sizzling across the humid air that made the wind seem stagnant. The glowing star and moon shapes inside the beam flashed brightly is at raced toward its target. Mayonaka did not aim her beam for her enemy though, instead, she aimed it for the mountainside that towered over the valley that housed King Ghidorah. The dark blast of energy lanced into the mountain, causing several explosions that unearthed tons of soil and rock. In a matter of seconds, an avalanche of soil and rock tumbled down the mountain toward King Ghidorah, who was trying to raise himself off from the ground. Before he successfully managed to escape, the rumbling avalanche slammed into his body and began to bury him alive. Frantically, the golden kaiju tried to break free, however, the weight from the rock was so great that even he could not break through it. After several minutes passed King Ghidorah's entire body was buried under tons of rock and dirt, only a trail of dust that came down from the perforation the avalanche left behind was the only movement that remained. Mayonaka, knowing that her job was complete, released one last howl to the full moon, and made her way back to Yaku Island, where she could rest until the next time she was summoned. Her beautiful blue and purple wings glowed in the starry back drop of the night, displaying further that she was a beautiful mystic creature.

_Thank you…._whispered Sahra telepathically from the helicopter that was departing the area. She watched silently as Mayonaka swiftly disappeared upon the southern starry horizon.

Modra's eyes flashed furiously as she slammed her wings into Godzilla X's lean body, attempting to injure him in some way. However, his skin was so strong, that Modra's attempts to injure him were not successful. The insect deity was determined though, she had to protect Godzilla until he was finished with his regenerative process. Defiantly, Modra proceeded to attack, even though it was pretty much a mere expense of her energy, since her physical blows did virtually nothing.

Godzilla X send a piercing roar in Modra's direction, showing that his patience with her had finally expended. His bony claw lunged out at the insect and grasped around her neck. An air-stricken weak whimper came from Modra as she could feel the demon's tight fingers gripping around her throat. She tried beating her wings in order to persuade him to let go, however he simply grabbed onto one of them with his other hand.

"_So you want to be a brave bug, and save your love cake huh?" _the demon scowled as she shot an evil glance at Modra, _"you'll know the pain he went through in a second!"_

Godzilla X, with his strength, began to slowly tear one of Modra's wings. The ripping sound of the gossamer material seemed to thrill Godzilla X and make him chuckle demonically in the insect's face. Modra tried to screech in agony, but could not, Godzilla X's choke on her was preventing her from doing so.

"_Stop…it….please…" _a faint voice whimpered from the ground below. Godzilla X glanced down toward his feet, and found Godzilla tugging at his leg, begging for him to release Modra. Godzilla X let out a hissing noise at his half brother, and kicked the saurian beast directly in the mouth, knocking him about fifty meters away from the demon. As Godzilla X went back to concentrating on his torment upon Modra, he felt a breeze whip through the air, and he could hear the ecstatic beating of wings high above him. He could hear beautiful singing that echoed across the sky as the wings continued to beat.

"_Let her go, you filth!"_ cried a feminine voice. Godzilla X glanced upward, and found Mothra Virgo spiraling downwards toward him, screeching furiously. The menace tossed Modra to the side, and concentrated on his new foe that challenged him to battle.

"My God." muttered Okayama as she watched the battle at the edge of her seat, not even concentrating on her tracking duties.

"Gondo, are there any more kaiju approaching Tokyo?" asked Aso as he turned his keen attention upon his close friend.

"No sir." she replied.

As the humans carried on their conversations, the Elias also found themselves entrenched in deep thought and conversation.

"What is it Moll?" asked Lora as she gently laid her hand upon the wise fairy's shoulder.

"Can't you sense it? I feel a growing power far away on Batan Island." Moll explained as she seemed to just gaze into thin air.

"Yes, we can feel it too." interjected the Shobijin as they solemnly glanced at the Elias.

"What could it be?" asked Belvera as she ordered Garugaru to fly closer toward Fairy Mothra and her sisters.

"Commander Aso," began Moll, "do you have a camera image of Mount Modra, on Batan Island? We can feel an unusual increase of power in that vicinity."

Aso glanced at Gondo, who immediately began to bring up a radar image of Mount Modra, and surrounding area. She glanced at her monitor and brought up a infrared scan of the region.

"I am detecting an increasing amount of energy at a location which is about eight kilometers northwest of the mountain, the Batanians refer to the place I'm getting the readings from as Drimra Cave." informed Gondo as she enlarged a recording image from her computer onto the large television screen.

As the present crowd watched, a huge explosion originated directly from the cave, sending chunks of debris and smoke high into the air. As the visual barriers cleared, a sapphire, egg-like object stood in the midst of the remaining wreckage.

"Oh my God!" cried Moll as she stood upon Fairy, nearly knocking Lora off from the tiny insect's abdomen.

"Moll, what is this object?" asked Aso.

"I have reason to believe that this is Modra's egg, her offspring. Like Mothra, Modra also lays an egg at a certain period of her life. From the coloring of the egg, she must have laid it at least several hundred years ago. Unlike Mothra though, Modra does not hatch as a larva, she remains in the egg so long that it pretty much serves as both her egg and cocoon. I have read this in ancient Cosmo legend, but I am not sure if it is true." explained Moll as she watched the screen carefully.

The surface of the blue hued egg began to crack and raise. A bright aura of light could be seen illuminating through the cracks, sending beams of beauty high into the air. In a blazing flash, the egg exploded, blowing the shell at least a hundred meters away from its center. A thick fog remained where the egg stood, however, a bellowing screech resonated and echoed into the forest. Before everyone's eyes, a bright luminescent being rose above the cloud of fog and flapped its wings swiftly. It resembled Modra very much, however, it was still considerably different. This new creature's antennae were a lot longer and its wings resembled the wings of a Luna moth, but were pink. It also had a visible mouth which was small and petit. A bright aura of energy twinkled around the newly hatched insect, which gave her an almost angelic appearance.

"The daughter of Modra." whispered Lora as tears glistened in her eyes from the beautiful sight.

"She must have sensed that her mother was in danger, and finally hatched." added Moll as she happily grasped her sister's hand.

"Does she have a name?" asked Aso, "it is going to be difficult calling both her and her mother 'Modra'."

Moll stood for a moment, and tried connecting minds with this new Modra. After several seconds elapsed she turned her attention back toward Aso.

"She refers to herself as Modra Aquaila. Which means, 'of the breathing water' in the Batanian tongue." explained Moll.

"Aquaila…that is a beautiful name." smiled Okayama as the name seemed to flatter her.

"She's gone!" cried Gondo as she pointed at the screen.

Everybody glanced at the television screen and found that the new Modra was gone. She was on her way to save her mother.


	18. The Wrath of Modra Aquaila

Aquaila jolted through the air as she departed the island, feeling the immense pain that her mother was experiencing. The entire time she was bound in the egg, she could feel what was coming to pass…..from the appearance of Zembare a few years before, all the way to the point of the Xilian invasion. Before she completely left Batan Island, she wanted to wipe the entire mark of the Xilian threat away from her homeland. So the young insect sat her course for Batan City at the eastern point of the island, where the Xilians' Mother-ship was hovering, still with the Gotengo imbedded in its side. Aquaila screeched and swooped down toward the city at unimaginable speeds.

Torbysnief raised himself off from the cold floor, awakened by the shrill shrieking of Aquaila, who streaked over the building that they fought in.

"Now what is it?" gibed Arc'lus as he grabbed the old man by the scruff of the neck.

"That is Modra's child, who will defeat you bitter wretches!" blared the old man.

"I should have known Modra was keeping this a secret from us…We should have known that YOU were keeping this a secret from us, old man!"

As Arc'lus was about to hit Torbysnief, they were all startled by the auditorium door opening rashly. Donny turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see Miki, Koji, and two others standing in the doorway.

"Donny!" cried Miki as began to run up to her good friend.

"Miki, stay away, don't!" cried Donny as Arc'lus threw the woman onto the floor with a surge of psychic energy.

Frantically, Koji, Shiori, and Akira went to Miki's side and helped her off from the hard cold floor. She rubbed her head with perplexity, wondering why she was suddenly attacked. Before she was able to ask though, Aquaila's screech startled everybody, and ensnared their attention.

Aquaila beat her wings at impressive speeds, releasing powerful gusts of wind which pounded into the side of the Mother-ship, slightly moving it toward the ocean. Her bone-chilling screeches were enough to make all the Xilians remaining in the vessel, quake with fear.

The Gotengo managed to unearthed itself from the Mother-ship's hull and began to slowly back away from the Xilian manifestation, knowing that Modra was attacking it. However, not knowing that the people inside the Gotengo were not Xilians, Aquaila flew past the foreign contraption and clipped it with her wings, knocking it down into the city. Next, she focused on the Xilian ship itself, and began to slash the damaged hull plating with her wings, tearing even more of the material open. As more and more of the ship was torn off, it began to lose its aerial balance in the air and sunk toward the surface. Taking this to her advantage, Aquaila began to beat her wings even more quickly than she was before, sending gigantic gusts of hurricane force winds, slamming into the Mother-ship's bulk. Finally, the massive vessel lost its aerial balance, and began to fall, due to Aquaila's powerful gusts, it began to fall sideways. Eventually, the ship collapsed in the ocean, sending waves pounding upon the beach, nearly reaching the Gotengo which sat near the beach but still in the city.

Arc'lus angrily turned to Torbysnief and addressed him sternly.

"Your new Modra may have just destroyed the Xilian Mother-ship, but I'm warning you, she will not have an easy time battling Godzilla X, he'll destroy her. Just like he'll destroy all of you!" Arc'lus then burst into an almost psychotic laugh as he stared at the humans.


	19. Mothra Virgo vs Godzilla X

Mothra Virgo and Godzilla X battled high over the city, sending their sharp battle cries across the barren, cloudy sky. Both kaiju slammed into each other's bodies, attempting to knock each other onto the ground, however both kaiju kept up their strength and continued to press on through their battle.

"_You are a very potent Earth kaiju," _Godzilla X growled in his throat, _"that won't last for long though."_

Godzilla X's spines flashed brightly and he flew stationary in the air. Seconds later, a pair of gravity bolts seared from his two longest spines and blazed toward Mothra. Quickly, the insect flapped her wings briskly, releasing clouds of green-colored scales that floated in the air in between Godzilla X and her. When the gravity bolts entered the scale-cloud, huge explosions erupted from the heat generated by the energy. When the smoke cleared, Godzilla X noticed that Mothra was completely gone, he could not even hear the beats of her wings, so he immediately believed that she was dead. When the dark kaiju successfully landed on the ground, his perceptions discovered that Mothra Virgo was not dead. He glanced upward and saw her diving straight down toward him, beams danced from the three gems that were imbedded at the center of her forehead between her eyes. The prismatic blasts surged into Godzilla X's body, causing massive explosions to burst from his body, sending sparks flying into the air. The Xilian manifestation roared in agony and anger at the same time and stared at the insect who like a feather, floated a couple hundred meters in front of him.

"_Quite clever, Mothra. I did not expect such an arrogant move from you."_

"_Maybe you should expect the unexpected." _retorted the insect as her massive wings flapped beautifully in the humid air.

Mothra concentrated on her adversary, opening her mind and magnifying the power of her psychic abilities. Godzilla X glanced at her, and wore a demonic smirk on his face knowing what she was preparing to do.

"_Let us test our psychic abilities." _roared Godzilla X as his orange eyes grew brighter as he concentrated on Mothra, who still was concentrating on him.

As the two kaiju stared at each other, their psychic powers increased exponentially. Chunks of debris and dust floated into the air and began to spiral around the monsters, signifying the barrier of their psychic energies. Godzilla X raised his arms, attempting to hold Mothra in place, however she countered his move by lifting her claws, amplifying a telekinetic barrier that protected her from any such maneuver.

"_You are fairly powerful, Godzilla X, however you have a lot to learn about maintaining your psychic abilities." _judged Mothra as her eyes flashed even more brightly.

As the two kaiju increased their mental energies, the dust and debris that twirled around them, spiraled faster and faster, coming to a point where it appeared that they were incased in a psionic twister.

"Lora, Belvera…" Moll muttered as she stood upon Fairy, "we must sing to Mothra, and allow her power to expand beyond that of Godzilla X."

Lora and Belvera nodded, but were halted by the Shobijin before they began to sing.

"Let us join you in your chorus, maybe our powers can be combined into one." they smiled.

"Very well." Moll responded in a positive voice.

As the Elias and Shobijin stood, they raised their voices in a song, that sent chills of beauty through the hearts of the humans.

"_Mosura! Mosura!"_

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

As the fairies joined hands, their powers amplified and their song grew louder and echoed even off from the distant mountains. The people present in the room were in awe at the amazing site, and wanted the fairies to keep singing. The Elias and Shobijin sang the chorus once again:

"_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Doungan Kasakuyan_

_Indo muu_

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hamba hambamuyan_

_Randa Banuradon_

_Tounjukanraa_

_Kasaku yaamnu!"_

Mothra Virgo could hear the voices of the Elias and Shobijin echoing in her mind. She felt a surge of mental power beginning to brew. Her body and wings flashed in a rainbow of colors as she prepared to use everything she had to overwhelm Godzilla X.

"_What are you doing!?" _the demonic monster cried in fear as he tried to control Mothra's powers, but was unable to. Mothra let out a bone-chilling screech as she threw her head back and opened her mind even farther. The psionic tornado that twisted and turned around them began to fluctuate, until the point that it exploded, sending Mothra Virgo and Godzilla X flying in opposite directions, and crashing into the city, flinging pillars of dust hundreds of meters into the air.

Modra sat near Godzilla and stared at what took place in amazement, not believing what she just saw. The insect looked down at her love grimly, knowing that Godzilla X was not defeated just yet.

"_Are you okay my love?" _she asked as she nuzzled her face against Godzilla's cheek.

"_Yes, I believe I am now." _Godzilla raised himself off from the ground, and looked at his abdomen, which was completely healed, however, a scar remained in the wound's place.

"_What happened?" _asked Godzilla as he stared at both Mothra Virgo, who was lying not to far away, and Godzilla X, who was laying several hundred meters away.

"_Mothra Virgo and Godzilla X were engaged in some sort of psychic battle. I heard Mothra's Song being sung in the distance, so I imagine that it gave her a boost of power, which knocked both of them out."_

Godzilla and Modra broke their conversation, and went to check on their allies who were all done and fairly unconscious.


	20. The Power of a Psychic

Donny glared at Arc'lus who kept ranting on about how Godzilla X would destroy the entire Earth. Somewhere, deep down, he just wanted to put an end to this egotistical Xilian, however, he was afraid of using his powers to actually kill someone. Suddenly, a few of Arc'lus' words caught his attention and he immediately snapped out of his thought.

"Which one of you wants to die first?"

Torbysnief glanced up at Arc'lus and his eyes widened nervously. He could not believe that this entire war was coming to this.

"No, don't Arc'lus." he begged.

"Don't tell me not to do this," hollered Arc'lus as his attention snapped at Torbysnief, "your friends here might just as well blame you for all of this, since you were the one who accepted our hand in friendship!"

"You people tricked me into doing so!" retorted the old man as he griped his staff angrily.

"So, you still fell for it, I guess it just shows how stupid humans can be. How does it feel to be responsible for the deaths of your own people?" instigated Arc'lus as he began to smile at Torbysnief, "Now, who wants to die first?"

Arc'lus scanned down the line and named everybody off one by one.

"Torbysnief…no, I want him to suffer more from this, Donny, nah, not yet…..Ozaki…later, the one who goes by Koji Shinjo…not yet…..two young human teenagers, takes the fun out so quickly if I were to kill them……." Arc'lus' eyes fall upon Miki who glared at him with anger flowing through her eyes, "perfect, you'll have the honor of being the first one to die my dear."

"No!" cried Koji as he stepped beside his love.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be next hot shot."

"Arc'lus, stop this nonsense." Ozaki muttered sternly as he shot a glance at his old adversary.

"Or what, are you going to whip my ass with you magnificent fighting skills? Or die like the rest of these pathetic beings?" gibed Arc'lus as he began to chuckle.

He then reverted his attention rashly toward Miki and raised his hand slowly. "Good bye my dear." Arc'lus released a charged ray of energy from his hand which surged toward the petrified Psychic. She screamed and ducked as Shinjo ducked with her, he was willing to die with her. Suddenly, as the beam neared them, Shiori and Akira jumped in the way, and attempted to block it with their limited psychic abilities. Once Miki lifted her head and noticed, her fear for them increased.

"Shiori, Akira, don't!" she cried in a terrified panic. Miki tried to pull them away, but Shinjo pried her away, keeping her restrained.

"For God sake, we can't let the children suffer from this!" she burst into tears.

Suddenly, the beam overtook Shiori and Akira's amateur abilities and struck them full force, throwing them into the wall behind Shinjo and Miki. The two young teenagers slid down the wall and collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" cried Miki as she ran to their side, being accompanied by Shinjo and Donny.

Both young Psychics were barely alive, with what life they had in them still, they managed to reach out and grasp onto each others' hands in an act of love before their final moments of life faded away into an abyss of death.

"You filthy bastard!" cried Miki as she stood on her feet and approached Arc'lus, "how could you kill innocent children…you sick sadistic freak!"

As Arc'lus went to slap Miki away from him, she thrust her hands forward, throwing the powerful Xilian onto the floor with a telekinetic burst of energy. Before Miki turned around though, Arc'lus rose to his feet, and returned the offer by telekinetically flinging her into the same wall Shiori and Akira had their bodies smote against. Miki's head hit the wall and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"Stop this now!" cried Torbysnief as he ran up to Arc'lus, "do you not understand what you are doing?"

"Oh yes, I fully understand, I am killing and inflicting harm upon pathetic humans. I should have done away with you when the Xilians first came to this idiotic dimension!" shouted Arc'lus as he raised his hand, releasing another powerful blast of energy.

Torbysnief's body was smote by the energy, and tossed onto the floor. Smoke drifted from his clothing as he laid on his back, convulsing from the sheer amount of energy that surged through him.

Ozaki, having enough of this brutal slaughter, leapt at Arc'lus and beat him until he fell onto the floor. Violently, he managed to keep the demonic alien on the ground, where he would not cause any harm temporarily.

While he was dealing with the Xilian, Donny ran to Torbysnief's side and held him still so he would stop convulsing. The poor man was breathing heavily, as if he was unable to actually intake air.

"Torbysnief!" he cried.

The old man's eyes peered open slightly, catching the youngness of Donny's face. He smiled and placed the Psychic's hand in his cold, limp hand which was still shaking.

"I am…so sorry…for all of this." Torbysnief gasped, "this damned friendship with the Xilians should have never happened….I virtually killed my own people, and your friends."

"Shhh, no you didn't." assured Donny, "you are a wise and honorable man, worthy of leading the Batanian people. Do not believe yourself to be responsible for this entire war, you are not to blame, you wanted the best for you people, who were struggling to live on through desperate times."

"Perhaps," muttered the old man, "but now it is not important anymore….my time on this Earth, is about to end, my unceasing trouble that I have caused will die with me."

Donny's face grew sentimental and tears gathered in his eyes as he listened to Torbysnief's final words. He could feel the man's hand becoming an icy cold texture…death was approaching him. His eyes grew heavy to the point that he actually closed them, and halted his breathing. Torbysnief's hand fell from Donny's limply and landed on the floor, creating a thud that echoed through the quiet room….he was dead.

"Rest in peace…" the Psychic muttered as he placed the limp hand on the man's chest. Tears gathered in Donny's eyes and trickled down his face, no matter what happens, this bloodshed had to stop. Donny thought to himself those words, and glanced at Torbysnief and the two students who were completely dead. He then saw Miki, lying on the cold floor, unconscious, his best friend….He was so afraid of his powers doing harm, but he kept hearing the words of the Elias echoing through his mind back and forth:

_The power with in you can be used for good or evil, let your own senses decide what it will be for, and do not fear to use it for the hope of good and peace._

Donny wiped the tears away from his eyes and walked up to Koji, who was tending to Miki's injured body. By now, she was beginning to come back into consciousness and she glanced up at Shinjo with pain stricken in her eyes.

"My friends….please leave before you are killed as well." began Donny, "it is about time I use my powers for the doings of good, I don't want you two to be injured in the process."

"No, we won't leave you!" whimpered Miki as she threw her arms around her friend and hugged him.

"Please, do it for me, you guys mean so much to me." tears began to gather in Donny's eyes once again.

Suddenly, Donny raised his head as he heard Ozaki screaming as he was flying through the air, being thrown by Arc'lus' power. Before Ozaki hit the wall, Donny raised his hand and caught the man with his telekinesis, gently setting him on the floor next to Miki and Shinjo.

"Please, do as I say." Donny smiled, before turning around to confront Arc'lus.

The young Psychic ran and stood in front of Arc'lus, who snickered as he always did at the sight of Donny looking angry.

"What have you come to do, zap me with your pitiful powers?" he asked sarcastically.

"I have had enough of your brutal idiocy!" Donny roared as he glared at Arc'lus with an angry appearance in his eyes.

"Lets see what you have…"

Donny closed his eyes and opened his mind as far as it would go. A brisk wind whipped through the room, nearly knocking over Arc'lus who braced himself against the stage that stood behind him.

"Two can play this game." the Xilian laughed as he stood straight up, and glared back at Donny. Arc'lus' body began to glow, and his psionic energies were amplified as well, giving him an almost demonic appearance. Donny struggled to maintain his potency against the Xilians, his Keizer powers were very powerful indeed, thought the Psychic.

As the two opponents continued to stare at each other, debris around the room began to levitate and fly around weightlessly, including Shinjo and Miki and the bodies of the perished. Whatever Donny did with his powers, Arc'lus managed to match it exactly. The young Psychic was running out of ideas, when he began to believe there was no hope of him defeating the demonic Keizer, the words of the Elias again popped back into his mind, and reminded him of the potential that was in him.

Donny face grew serious and almost evil looking as he continued to glare at Arc'lus. A blue aura of psionic energy formed around his body and literally illuminated the entire room. He could feel that Arc'lus was attempting to match his increased power, and for a moment he was succeeding, until Donny opened his mind even more so, allowing his powers to completely flow freely. Arc'lus' face began to flash with stress as he attempted to match Donny's power level, but was unsuccessful.

_Please leave now! _Donny's voice echoed telepathically through the room. Miki had tears in her eyes and wanted to aid Donny, however, Shinjo restrained her.

"We must do what he says!" cried Shinjo, attempting to overpower the blaring noise from all of the psychic energy resonating through the room. Miki held onto one of the disabled person handles and refused to leave, even though Koji was virtually tugging at her legs.

Suddenly, Miki's eyes went dark, and she saw a void of pure white fog. She could see Donny's face in the fog and it smiled at her. Donny was attempting to talk to her telepathically, and this vision was the main visualization.

_Please my friend, you mean so much to me. Both of you do. Please leave this place before you are killed, I beg of you! You died once because of me, don't do that again, I could not bear that! _Donny pleaded telepathically.

_But…I can't. I don't want to leave you!_ she replied with tears streaking down her cold pale cheeks.

_YOU MUST! Please!_ he cried.

Miki, with torrents of tears waving down her face, she let go of the handle and allowed Koji do carry her out, and up the stairs that led to the exit. Moving in the intense psychic wind was so difficult for him to do, that he had to stop for a moment and regain his bearing until moving again. Eventually, both Koji and Miki successfully made it out of the building, and went tumbling out into the dust that cluttered the city. Out there, they found Ozaki, standing before them with his hands outreached, allowing them to accompany him to the Gotengo, where they would be safe. Before departing with Ozaki, Miki took one last glance at the building that quaked from the immense power that Arc'lus and Donny were releasing. As more tears streaked down her face, Miki turned around and ran with her comrades.

Donny's body began to flash brightly as he slowly levitated into the air. He was emitting so much power, that the hair color on his head began to fade from blonde to white and it grew in length, nearly reaching the center of his back. The immense psychic energies were changing him, both mentally and physically, making his appearance more ominous and powerful.

"What the hell are you!?" cried Arc'lus as he quaked with fear as Donny raised his arms slowly from his sides.

"I….am a human…." Donny's voice growled through the air as his eyes began to glow a bright white color. His long white _hair_ blew in the intense psionic winds that blew through the room, adding further terror in Arc'lus' sight.

"This is our planet…you are not welcome!" cried Donny as he raised his hands and began to glow even brighter.

Arc'lus could feel the organs inside his body beginning to shake and burn at the same time as Donny's face grew angrier and angrier. The pain became so great for him that he screamed in agony. Suddenly, Donny's powers increased exponentially once again, causing the building to literally tear down around him. In a matter of seconds, Arc'lus' screaming form incinerated in the immense psychic waves that pummeled him. Once Arc'lus was done away with, the almost demonic impression on the Psychic's face lessoned and he wore a small smile of relief…however his powers still spouted off as powerful as before.

Miki ran as fast as she could with Ozaki and Shinjo following closely beside her, when suddenly, the auditorium complex exploded, sending a telekinetic shockwave that knocked all three of them onto the dusty ground. Explosions spouted fire and debris into the air, obliterating the entire complex. Miki turned around and screamed out of sorrow as she watched the complex disappear under a wall of flame and explosions. Shinjo grabbed onto her and hugged her, feeling the same emotions she was feeling…..fear and terrible grief……


	21. Sacrifice of an Angel

Godzilla X gripped his head as he felt the life force of his master suddenly disappear. He roared bitterly and gazed at the kaiju who confronted him. Mothra Virgo streaked through the air above him along with Battra, the alternate Mothra, and Rodan. Modra and Godzilla stood before Godzilla X, gazing at him with anger fired in their eyes.

Godzilla X had about enough of these incessant kaiju attacking him and attempting to defeat him with their annoyances. He was finished playing torment with him, now the abomination was determined to kill. The first kaiju targeted in his gaze was Godzilla…the pitiful kaiju who had something to do with his creation. The more and more Godzilla X thought of this creature, the more it angered him, a sign of this anger was when his spines began to flash brightly. Orange energy streaked through the spiny appendages and glowing particles began to shine deep in his throat. Seconds later, Godzilla X threw open his mouth, releasing a devastating blast of orange hued plasmatic energy toward his half brother. Before it hit Godzilla, the alien Mothra flew in front of the kaiju king, and spread her wings at full length, protecting both Godzilla and Modra. Mothra flapped her wings violently, tossing Godzilla and Modra onto the ground a couple hundred meters away from her. As scales poured from the insect's wings, the raucous beam slammed into the insect, igniting the scales into a large, devastating explosion that flared hundreds of feet into the sky.

All the other kaiju gasped as they saw Mothra disappear underneath of the colossal explosion. Godzilla X roared triumphantly as he thought of his opponent and how she was burned alive by his powerful blast. However, to his surprise, Mothra flew out of the smoke cloud, completely doused in flame, giving her the appearance of a phoenix.

Godzilla X roared defiantly as the fiery insect with all the speed left in her, dove toward the demon. He braced himself for the impact, as his enemy approached, however he became surprised when the moment Mothra hit him. Instead of encountering a physical blow, the insect exploded in some sort of a kamikaze attack, that sent explosions surging against Godzilla X's body, throwing him several hundred meters into a non-destroyed part of the city.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Mothra was no where to be seen, attacking Godzilla X in that maneuver destroyed her completely. Unfortunately though, it did not kill Godzilla X, he was just dazed for the moment.

Battra descended and began to douse Godzilla X with his prism rays, sending fire and sparks flying into the air. The demonic kaiju instantly rose in reaction to Battra's futile maneuver, however, Battra knew of his actions and countered them. The insect slammed his barbed legs into Godzilla X's face, causing him to stagger backwards from the blow. By now, the dark kaiju was furious beyond all imagination. He lunged forward and grasped his mouth around Battra's neck and began tugging at the flying kaiju viciously, forcing the insect to wail out in terrible pain and agony.

Coming to the rescue, Rodan swooped down from on high and began to attack Godzilla X, through lunging his beak at the demonic kaiju attempting to force him to let go of Battra. Mothra Virgo also hovered down, wanting to save her fellow kaiju. Energy streaked through the deity's wings, and she moved all six of her legs into a certain position. Once she was ready, a monstrous blast of energy exploded from the center of her legs, surging into Godzilla X's dorsal, igniting several enormous explosions. The devilish monster roared in agony and fitful hate at these irksome opponents. He writhed around, hoping that his movements would drive the kaiju away, or frighten them, but his actions were done in vain, for they still proceeded to attack. Having no other options, Godzilla X took Battra by the wing, and flung him in Rodan's direction, striking the prehistoric kaiju directly in the side with the dark moth, causing both of them to crash into the city, shattering buildings around their impact zone.

While Godzilla X gloated over his slight victory, Mothra Virgo dove right into his side, sinking her powerful claws into his flesh. Godzilla X roared in terrible pain as he could feel his blood, rushing out of his wounds. Mothra wrapped her gigantic wings around his body, which were large enough dwarf even Godzilla X. Energy sizzled through the scales on her wings, eventually mystical bolts of energy danced around the gossamer material and struck Godzilla X all across his body, forcing him to roar in even more agony. The wings were being used as an electrical blanket, that increased the energy flow between Mothra and her horrific enemy.

Suddenly, having enough of this torment, Godzilla X released his plasmatic beam from his mouth, right into Mothra Virgo's wing, burning right through the delicate material. The insect screeched in terrifying agony as the beam sizzled through her beautiful wing. The deity released Godzilla X and fell helplessly onto the ground, tossing debris into the burning air. The fiend roared, as if he was laughing, and kicked Mothra's writhing body into a half destroyed building, where she collapsed and was buried under tons of debris. Finally, Godzilla X was making some progress with his mission, despite the fact that his master was destroyed, he still wanted to satisfy himself with destroying these pathetic Earth kaiju. Now his sites were on Modra and Godzilla, who quaked nervously as he glared at them with his piercing orange eyes.

"_So now it is down to the happy couple." _Godzilla X sarcastically pointed out as she seemed to wear a sly smile.

"_Your attempts at sarcasm are not amusing me!" _roared Godzilla as he stepped up closer toward his half brother, who looked down upon Godzilla, who was only half of Godzilla X's height.

"_You are defeated, be gone while you still have the chance."_ added Modra as she flew right by Godzilla's side. Modra scanned Godzilla X's body and noticed the gaping wounds everywhere that bled, apparently, he did not possess the quality of regeneration that Godzilla possessed.

Before Godzilla X could reply, he heard a kaiju rustling in the debris to his left. He turned and could see Battra slowly rising and descending to continue his battle with Godzilla X. Not taking any chances, Godzilla X sent his spiraling plasmatic beam surging toward the dark moth who did not even dodge the energy blast. Violently, the energy smote Battra's body, and enveloped him in an enormous explosion, similar to the way Mothra perished. Battra's horrific painful cry echoed off from distant buildings as his body completely incinerated under the beams wrath, leaving no trace of the insect except the energy from the life force Earth used to create the beast. Innocently, the remaining mystic energy just merged back into the Earth, until the next time Battra needed to be summoned.

His victory gloating over Battra's destruction lasted mere seconds, until Godzilla and Modra began to attack the beast. Godzilla released his atomic ray, blasting Godzilla X directly in the abdomen, forcing him to stagger backwards from the kinetic force. Modra hovered over the demon and began to fan her wings softly, allowing her golden electrically charged scales to float from the appendages. As soon as the glistening powder landed on Godzilla X's body he began to roar in immense pain and anguish from the intense electrical currents that passed through his body. Sparks and smoke spouted from his crackling skin as the dark kaiju writhed under Modra's wrath.

Godzilla began to attack Godzilla X once Modra had completed her scale-attack. He slammed his tail across the leviathan's face, and thrust his fists into Godzilla X's stomach, forcing him to wail even more. He did not allow Godzilla to attack any longer once Godzilla X knocked the atomic saurian out of the battle with this muscular tail, throwing the Earth-beast into a pile of rubble violently. Disregarding Modra's menial attack, Godzilla X turned to face in Godzilla's direction, and began to charge his plasmatic beam once again. Modra could sense Godzilla X's plan, and quickly devised a plan of her own in order to save her love. With what speed she possessed in her archaic wings, the insect swooped down in between Godzilla X and is victim.

"_Fine, you'll die first, insect!"_ the demon roared in a malicious voice.

Modra clasped her wing tips together and prepared to be hit by the destructive blast, she could only hope that she would not suffer Mothra and Battra's fate. Finally, Godzilla X released his devastating blast of energy, which slammed into Modra's wing tips violently, forcing her to be pushed backwards from the kinetic blast. Despite Modra's doubts, the energy glands in her wingtips were absorbing the essences of the beam, albeit it was horrifically painful for her to take on that much energy at once.

Godzilla glanced up in a dazed state from his dynamic impact and noticed his dear love blocking the terrible beam that was destined to destroy him.

"_Modra!" _he cried frantically as he watched her slowly absorbing the energy. Godzilla knew though that she could not absorb everything that Godzilla X had to deal out, she would be destroyed before that happened. Godzilla knowing what he had to do stepped off from behind Modra and angrily gazed at Godzilla X who continued to blast his terribly powerful ray at the deity. Godzilla's spines began to flash brightly as gathered all his might in order to save the one he loved. After several seconds of charging, Godzilla threw his mouth open and released his atomic ray, pelting Godzilla X right in the mouth, forcing him to stop using his ray.

"_My love, are you okay?"_ whimpered Godzilla as he noticed how brightly Modra was glowing. It was so bright that Godzilla could see his shadow on the ground beneath him forcing him to cover his eyes from the sheer phosphorescence.

"_Yes…I…..I'm fine…I do not know how I absorbed all of that energy…thank you for stopping him."_

Godzilla nodded and tried to smile, but was too nervous at the moment to do so, hoping that Modra would be able to destroy the destructive menace with the energy she absorbed.

"_Well…you are stronger than I though." _Godzilla X slyly teased.

Modra gasped, and painfully began to put her wingtips back together, it was so painful that it made her cringe. As they came together, she gasped once again, and began to charge the energy within her body. It took several minutes to just prepare all of the energy to be released, but she was prepared to do so.

"_You can do it, I believe in you!" _Godzilla assured as tears began to gather in his eyes as he watched Modra painfully prepare herself to attack.

Finally, Modra released a terrible screech of agony as she released the monstrous beam accompanied by her and Godzilla X's energy. Godzilla X's eyes opened widely as he saw the oncoming destructive blast, he could not find the ability to move at all. As he looked to his side, and found that Mothra Virgo had her claws extended, and was struggling to hold Godzilla X in place telekinetically so Modra could hit him. Suddenly, as Godzilla X turned his attention back toward Modra, the beam hit him square in the chest and blew right through his body, incinerating the skin and innards that the energy blazed through. The beam grew in intensity as it continued to blast through the demons body, forcing him to squeal in terrible agonizing pain and anguish. Before he could obtain any relief, the energy resonated through his body, causing what was left of Godzilla X's body to explode, sending chunks of matter and blood flying through the burning air where he once stood.

When Godzilla X exploded, and Modra ceased the energy blast, Godzilla, Mothra Virgo, and even Rodan--who was back in consciousness, roared victoriously. However, their victory celebration was cut short, when Modra fell helplessly from the sky and crashed in the debris limply. Godzilla rushed to her side and held the elderly insect with in his scaly arms, attempting to see if she was alright.

"_My love, my love!" _he cried as tears collected in his eyes.

Modra's eyes re-illuminated faintly and she turned to see Godzilla's face looking into hers. Godzilla placed his claw on Modra's thorax and gently licked her face while trying to smile at her. As the saurian best nurtured the weakening insect, Mothra Virgo managed to crawl over to her cousin, to see what her condition was.

"_You're going to be just fine," _began Godzilla, _"you look as beautiful as you did when you first entered the battle."_

Modra let out a slight giggle and she blushed a bit, but do to her weakening body, it was painful even to blush.

"_My love…I…I'm dying…"_ whispered Modra as she found the energy to touch Godzilla's hand with her quivering wing, _"I can not feel any feeling in my wings, and my sight is going dark."_

"_No, you can not die, don't die!" _cried the lizard as tears began to streak down his face like torrents of rain.

"_I'm so sorry…I don't want to die, but it seems that my age has apparently caught up with me…" _Modra gasped as she could feel her body shutting down, _"Pr…Promise me my love…that you shall never forget me and the love that I have for you.…and please," _Modra placed her wing on Godzilla's tear stained face, _"protect humanity from all evil…remember what I said? With out them we'd die, you depend on humanity, and humanity depends upon you…"_

"_With out you, I'll die!" _cried Godzilla as he roared, _"please don't leave me to fare the evils of this planet alone!"_

"_You won't be alone, you'll have Mothra Virgo to guide you." _Modra then turns her attention toward Mothra, who also had tears gathering in her eyes. _"The Earth will be safe in your hands my honorable cousin…you are so beautiful, you look just like your mother, Leo, who once braved the same evils that you are braving…Farewell…Virgo…my cousin."_

"_My love, please!" _Godzilla begged as he buried his face in Modra's wings.

"_I love you….please do not forget me…and do not forget my love for you…for as I surpass into the after life, I shall forever love you…I shall wait for you there at the Golden Gates of peace and joy where we shall meet again someday……I love………you…"_ Modra's eyes slowly grew dim, and her head went limp in Godzilla's arms, leaving a bitter silence that crept into Godzilla and Mothra's hearts…

In a fit of sadness, Godzilla wept unceasingly, shedding his tears upon Modra's lifeless body…

"_Please come back…please come back!" _he cried as if he had totally lost his mind.

Mothra laid her wing upon Godzilla's shoulder, attempting to calm his ever biting sadness that even made Mothra slightly weep.

"_She will be missed…"_ she whispered to herself.


	22. Too Late

As Mothra Virgo continued to comfort the sobbing Godzilla, she heard the flapping of wings high in the air. Mothra thought that it was Rodan or something, but as the object got closer, it was not, it was Modra Aquaila.

As the young insect descended into Tokyo, she could see her mother's lifeless body lying limp in Godzilla's arms under the growing light of dawn. Her fears met her head on as she landed right beside her mother's body, ignoring both the presences of Godzilla and Mothra.

_That is Modra's daughter, Aquaila. _Mothra said to Godzilla, telepathically. Godzilla remained silent, and continued to watch the young insect.

"_Mother?" _Aquaila whimpered, _"mother…"_

Aquaila's beautiful orange-blue eyes began to gather with tears as she looked upon her mother's limp form, she continued to nudge her mother's lifeless body, hoping to get an answer from her.

"_She's dead my dear…" _Mothra spoke somberly.

"_She died no more than twenty minutes ago…" _sniffled Godzilla as he again glanced down at Modra's body.

Aquaila glanced at Mothra, and then at Godzilla as tears began to trickle down her pink cheeks.

"_Why didn't you save her!" _shouted Aquaila as she faced Godzilla, with scornful anger brewing in her eyes, _"if you loved her…then why didn't you save her!"_

"_It was not in our power to save her, young one."_ Mothra replied sternly.

"_You liar!" _retorted Aquaila as she turned to Mothra, _"you are always saving this world from destruction an death, and now you are telling me that you can't, tell me why couldn't you save her as well?"_

"_We can not bring back the dead!" _hollered Godzilla as his patience with this insect grew thinner.

"_Bite your tongue, you hateful, vile, human manipulated beast!"_

Mothra snapped her glance at Aquaila and grew rigid. Despite her weakened state from the previous battle, her anger was not effected.

"_You bite your tongue, that is no way to talk to the creature that your mother loved to death!" _Mothra roared as she flailed her wings, _"I understand your sadness, we are all sad, but your attitude toward us, in blaming us on your mother's death is ridiculous and absurd. There has been enough fighting and blood shed on this planet in the past three years, let this mark the end of it. Now apologize to Godzilla…DO IT!"_

Aquaila reluctantly turns to Godzilla, feeling scorned by Mothra's anger, _"I am sorry, please forgive me…, I guess…in a sense…I could call you father then, since my mother loved you so much. While I was in my egg, I could feel her love for you."_

Godzilla looked Aquaila and put a slight smile on his face, not expecting the insect's rapid attitude change.

"_Now, let us be at peace…and let us allow Modra to be at peace…she has had a long and troublesome life…if she knew that we were arguing right now, just imagine how she would feel…absolutely terrible." _explained Mothra as she watched Rodan stride over toward the group, and join in the moment of peace and sorrow.

"_Despite that she is now gone…her wisdom is still with in our hearts…through our memory of her. We shall cherish it for the rest of our lives and must never forget what she has done for this Earth…"_

Godzilla looked over at Mothra and nodded, trying to put a smile on his face. He could only hope, that he'd be able to live with out Modra, guiding him on through his life with her love, confidence and wisdom.

The Elias and Shobijin had tears trickling down their cheeks from the current spectacle that they witnessed. Their sadness was amplified though, since they could sense the tumultuous feelings of the kaiju.

"This is a sad day…both for the human world and the kaiju world." Aso muttered as he brushed away tears that were gathering in his eyes.

Gondo and Okayama as well as everybody else in the room nodded, as complete silence gripped the entire crowd.

"Let us not forget, what Modra…and the rest of the kaiju did for us on this day…." Moll whispered as she turned her attention back onto the video screen, resuming her watchful gaze upon the kaiju who mourned for Modra's passing….


	23. Epilogue

Hokkaido

The temporal aperture leading into a different dimension swirled and spiraled over head as the members of G-Force and the E.S.P. Institute bid farewell to the Mutants of the Gotengo and the Shobijin.

"We thank you endlessly for the assistance you provided us." Aso thanked as he glanced from the Mutants to the Shobijin.

"We were happy to help." Ozaki said as he nodded somberly.

Behind Aso, Chinatsu Gondo and Frances Okayama giggled as they glanced at Ozaki every five seconds, observing and admiring his handsome face and well shaped body. Ozaki caught their observance and smiled, while slightly blushing.

"Farewell ladies." he winked. Chinatsu and Frances saw Ozaki looking at them, and the melted into his gaze and the sound of his voice. Suddenly, there mesmerizing moment was interjected when Ozaki stepped up to them and kissed their hands ever so gently and slowly.

Chinatsu and Frances turned bright red as Ozaki's piercing gaze caught the depth of their eyes. As he quietly turned to walk away, Chinatsu took her quivering hand and slapped his behind, not being able to resist the urge.

"Chinatsu, damn it!" blared Aso as he stood in between Ozaki and the raucous ladies.

Everybody present giggled at the women's lust for the good looking man as he stepped back into the time portal, waving good bye as he did so.

Now, all that were remaining from the opposite dimension were the Shobijin, who gazed up at the humans and Elias with joyful smiles on their faces.

"The humans of your dimension are brave, and love their world very much." complimented on of the Shobijin. The other Shobijin nudged her sister:

"I wish our humans were brave like them." she whispered while rolling her eyes.

The complimenting fairy elbowed her sister in the side for saying such a single minded thing out loud around the humans.

The Elias began to laugh as they noticed the Shobijin displaying a bit of unique personality.

"You see, having separate personalities isn't so bad." muttered Belvera, as she tried not to laugh.

"I hope we can meet again someday." interjected Lora as she smiled at the twin priestesses.

"Indeed we shall, farewell, and may you keep this world in balance for many years ahead." the Shobijin bowed as they slowly walked back into the temporal orifice, causing it to shut swiftly behind them.

As the distortion closed, the forest was peaceful and quiet again, not one animal stirred, it was just dead quiet.

Mount Modra, Batan Island

Ta'Kra stood solemnly as he glanced up toward Modra Aquaila, who sat upon the shrine where her mother once stood. He could not believe that this day had come, where he would finally take up his father's staff and become the chief of the Batanian Indian Tribe. That is not the only thing Ta'Kra was here for, he was under the obligation of conducting the funeral service for Modra, Torbysnief, and for all those who died in the bloody war with the Xilians.

Since this service was a relatively private function, the only outsiders that were not from the tribe who were invited were: Miki Saegusa, Commander Aso, the Elias, Koji Shinjo, and Sahra Ward. Even some of the kaiju attended, including Mothra Virgo, Godzilla, Rodan, and Mayonaka. They waited patiently as Ta'Kra prepared to begin his service.

"On this day." he began to address, "we mourn for the passing of the thousands of people who perished in the great Xilian War which has plagued our planet for the past 3 years. Especially for us Batan Island folk, we mourn the passing of our previous chief--Torbysnief, and our guardian, Modra. Both died trying to save our people, and both shall be remembered for the rest of the duration of time that history exists on this planet. If there is a theme to all of this terrible sadness and destruction that has come to pass, it is that we must never give up. This is our planet, and we must do everything in our power, to make sure that it is safe in the future…..For this valuable lesson, Modra, Torbysnief, and all the kaiju as well as humans shall be remembered, forever."

"Indeed, they shall be remembered." interjected Moll, "something else should be remembered as well, you are now chief of this tribe, what a great honor you now bear, Ta'Kra, my friend."

Ta'Kra glanced down at his side and noticed his father's staff lying on the ground in a patch of grass peacefully. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up, holding it in his hand firmly, feeling it's cherry-wood surface and it's gentle slender beauty.

"I shall lead this tribe to the best of my ability." _Chief_ Ta'Kra said confidently as he gazed at the Elias with joy in his eyes, "I will always welcome the council of the Elias of Mothra, as well as anyone who wishes to render such."

Ta'Kra was now the chief of the Batan Indian tribe, and Modra Aquaila was its guardian. They were leading the tribe into a new era of history which would be lucrative and peaceful. The Batanian people had a lot of hope, that this new period of time during their history, would be peaceful and joyous.


End file.
